Redirection
by Saiyan Genius
Summary: DONT READ IF U ARE EASILY OFFENDED. It has been three years since Gohan defeated Cell, Goku is dead, Chichi has commited suicide after giving birth to Goten, Both of Goku's sons are being raised by the Briefs, and Gohan only has Vegeta as a male rolemodel
1. Dreams and Weaknesses

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ IN ANYWAY EVEN THOUGH IT WOULD BE NICE.  
  
THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REAL SAGAS OF DRAGONBALLZ AND SHOULD NOT BE INCLUDED IN THE STORYLINE. DO NOT POINT OUT ANYTHING THAT DOES NOT EXIST IN THE ORIGINAL SAGAS, I KNOW ALL ABOUT THIS STORY I DID WRITE IT, AND I KNOW THAT THERE ARE THINGS THAT ARE WRITTEN HERE THAT DON'T HAPPEN IN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALLZ, OR DRAGONBALLGT.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Redirection  
  
It has been three years since Gohan defeated Cell, and Hercule claimed that he was the victor, and had saved the world from its impending doom.  
  
Goku is dead because he sacrificed himself to save the people and planet he loved.  
  
Chichi found she was pregnant and clung to life solely for her unborn child's sake.  
  
As soon as Goten had been born she began to waste away, not wanting to be parted from her husband anymore.  
  
On the night of Goten's first birthday, Chichi committed suicide, leaving her sons to face the world alone.  
  
Bulma being Chichi's best friend took Gohan and Goten into her home where they have slowly began to adapt to their new lives.  
  
Gohan is now fourteen and entering a new stage of his life with no one to guide him but his dead father's rival Vegeta.  
  
Gohan tossed and turned in his twisted sheets, his forehead drenched in sweat.  
  
His face was contorted into obvious discomfort.  
  
Angry whimpers of frustration, hurt and guilt drifted from his room in Capsule Corporation down a hallway to the room where his father's rival, Vegeta, and wife, Bulma, slept.  
  
Vegeta's sensitive ears picked up the unconscious distress call, and shook his wife.  
  
"Woman, get up Kakarott's first brat's having another nightmare."  
  
Vegeta would have handled it himself, but he wasn't the type to show emotion, and besides, it would shatter the image he had tried so hard to install in his son's and Kakarott's son's minds.  
  
Bulma moaned.  
  
"Vegeta…"  
  
"GO! I don't have time for your nonsense." Vegeta ordered, to prove that he was the one wore the pants around his house.  
  
Bulma lazily rolled out of bed and wearily dragged her tired body towards Gohan's room.  
  
She was only gone a few minutes when two small blurs hurled themselves onto Vegeta's bed and his themselves under the covers.  
  
"Brats," Vegeta growled.  
  
Two small heads popped out from beneath the duvets, one with purple straight hair called Trunks, and the other with spiky hair, Goten, who looked like his Dad.  
  
"What the hell are you afraid of now?"  
  
"Gohan. He's being weird again."  
  
"Brats, what's wrong with having a nightmare, except that it's a form of weakness, just as hiding in someone else's bed is."  
  
"Sorry Dad," the purple haired one said.  
  
"Yeah Veggie," said the other one.  
  
"Shut up Goten, and don't EVER call me that again." Vegeta bellowed as he smacked the young half-saiyan in the head.  
  
"Owww…" The three year old whinged.  
  
Then Gohan let old a loud cry and Goten and Trunks buried themselves beneath the blankets.  
  
In his nightmare, Gohan was facing Cell, laughing like a deranged maniac.  
  
Then he witnessed Cell preparing himself for self-destruct, and his father using his instant transmission technique to appear in front of him, except his caring words were harsh and cutting.  
  
"Gohan, you're a fool, a waste of flesh and blood, you are a failure. You didn't beat Cell when you had the chance. It's your fault I'm going to die, and it's your punishment that these words will haunt you for the rest of your pathetic worthless existence." His father taunted, before disappearing with the bloated Cell.  
  
Then his nightmare flashed to a different scene.  
  
It was the night of Goten's first birthday.  
  
Gohan went to get his mother from her bedroom where she had been resting for a few hours.  
  
He opened the door to be greeted by the sight of her pale, cold body lying motionless on her bed in a puddle of blood from her own wrists.  
  
Then he saw her eyes slowly open and her raspy voice echoed through his brain.  
  
"Gohan, you could have saved me, you're worthless, everyone you care about dies."  
  
Then he awoke with a loud cry.  
  
Bulma finally entered the room, and threw her arms around the sobbing boy, who pushed her away.  
  
"Gohan…" she began to speak.  
  
"Save it Bulma, for someone who cares." He said coldly and turned to face the wall. 


	2. And the visions

1 Disclaimer: Yada Yada, I do not own Dragonballz but if u want u can make it my birthday present if u want :) This is a fanfiction and is no way included in the Dragonball, Dragonballz, or Dragonballgt sagas. But that would be a nice b-day present as well.  
  
I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed. You know who you are! So you should all take a bow, cos u all rule.  
  
I've been really sick lately with Glandular fever, and I just found out I have Bronchitis so you guys made my day and gave me a nice warm fuzzy feeling inside.  
  
2 This was my first fanfiction, and you were my 1st reviewers.  
  
x Cotton . Candy  
  
gerrys giant green grassmonkey  
  
nene  
  
Vaarj  
  
Shella  
  
Chibi Videl  
  
KumikoVegeta  
  
Fates  
  
Tessa-Chan  
  
Paige  
  
You guys are the reason I'm writing this Chapter  
  
P.S Any ideas would be much appreciated readers, you can reach me on blondze_03@hotmail.com  
  
THANKS U GUYS RULE!  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 2  
  
And the visions from unconscious minds begin to take their toll.  
  
  
  
Gohan wasn't hungry.  
  
He hadn't gone back to sleep after he had been rude to Bulma.  
  
He had only been mean to protect her.  
  
After all he believed what his dream had told him, and that everyone he cared for was going to die sooner then they deserved to.  
  
His thoughts turned slowly in his confused and traumatised brain, until he came to a conclusion.  
  
He would care for no one.  
  
He would seclude himself, if not physically then emotionally.  
  
He felt he deserved his new-found isolation, and greeted it with open arms.  
  
A timid knock could be heard at the door, and he mumbled sourly, "come in."  
  
He didn't know what hit him.  
  
He found two young boys hugging him tightly.  
  
"Gohan," Goten said quietly, "you won't leave us like Mum did will you?"  
  
"Yeah, your like a big brother to me to, and we'd miss you." Trunks said.  
  
Neither Trunks nor Goten truly understood what Chichi had done, but they knew she had purposely left them and that Gohan was the only older figure left from the Son home.  
  
Gohan felt tears welling up in his dark eyes.  
  
But he reminded himself that he was supposed to be distant from those around him, but he decided that this was a special case, and hugged the two back.  
  
"Goten, Trunks, you're the best thing that's ever come along in my life, and I couldn't stand it if you got hurt, so I'll always be nearby."  
  
Bulma's voice resonated through the air, in a effort to call the males in her home to breakfast.  
  
Goten and Trunks were gone as fast as they had come, and left Gohan in their dust.  
  
Silently, Gohan opened up his window and flew out, he needed some quiet time, and only Dende knew how he was going to get it.  
  
He drifted with the air currents in no specific direction, lost in his thoughts.  
  
Every sound reminded him of his nightmare.  
  
His nightmare where the people he thought had loved him most had looked down their dead noses at him in disgust.  
  
Every sound reminded the young teenager of the insults that had been so lightly dumped on his shoulders so he could deal with them.  
  
The waves crashing on the beach as he passed overhead reminded him of the masses of blood his mother had lain in.  
  
The loud yelling of people as he passed above a noisy city made him relive his father's harsh words.  
  
Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, and he headed towards the ground.  
  
He landed badly, cutting his arm, and chest.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
It was less blood then his mother had lost, it was less pain then his father had suffered.  
  
He let it bleed freely, as he pounded the ground and ripped grass out by the handful.  
  
Finally when he had cried his last tears he closed his eyes, and caught up on the sleep he had missed the previous night.  
  
  
  
Two shadowy figures towered over him.  
  
One dripping blood, the other glaring evilly.  
  
Gohan was on his knees begging for mercy.  
  
"What a wimp, he has the blood of a saiyan pulsing through his weak veins, yet he blubbers, what a disgrace." The evil looking figure said in Goku's voice.  
  
Gohan was used to these comments coming from Vegeta, but from his father they cut deeply and injured him far worse.  
  
"Huh, and you wonder why I cut my wrists, just being in the same room as this pile of waste is more then even I could take." The blood dripping silhouette moaned, as it moved it's face towards Gohan.  
  
"I never loved you boy. You were a problem from the day you were born. Always whinging always whining. I never really cared whether you studied or not, it was a test to see if you could stand up for yourself, but you couldn't, I just wanted you out of my hair. But even study wasn't enough. I had to cut myself a way out, and the door way through my wrists." Chichi's voice reverberated around Gohan's head.  
  
  
  
Gohan sat up.  
  
His wounds hurt, but not as much as his heart.  
  
He got his bearings and flew back to Capsule Corporation to spar with Vegeta, it was the only same thing to do, because Vegeta would probably beat him senseless and maybe he would sleep, and his outside would hurt more then his inside, if it was possible.  
  
But if anyone could help him, it would be the arrogant prince.  
  
  
  
Well I hope you liked it, I'm not too sure myself.  
  
Poor Gohan.  
  
Review please and I'll write another chapter, and I'll put it up when I have some more comments.  
  
THANX 


	3. Laid to waste

Hi not many of you reviewed, and I was a little disappointed about that, but I forgive you.  
  
I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone who did vote as a token of my appreciation.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the story. I don not own DBZ blah blah.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Lay to waste  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, get your Royal behind out here this second." Gohan yelled from outside the locked door of the Gravity Room.  
  
Gohan was growing restless and frustrated.  
  
Then his gradually thinning ribbon of patience that he possessed snapped.  
  
"Vegeta you bucket of pus covered snot, who's so weak he can't bear to stand up to the eldest son of his dead rival. Get your fat lazy ass out of hiding and face me."  
  
Needless to say the teenage half-earthling didn't need to be very tolerant for much longer.  
  
The heavy metal door was almost literally pulled from it's hinges as an angry short spiky-haired alien barged outside and grabbed Gohan by his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"What did you say you half-breed, low-class, son of a suicidal bitch." Vegeta demanded.  
  
Although Vegeta's insult had struck a nerve, Gohan remained cool, calm and collected and shrugged, infuriating the short man even more.  
  
"You're interrupting my training brat, and you don't have a valid reason, what a idiot. Perhaps you were thinking of following in your deceased mother's footsteps?"  
  
Gohan smirked. The smirk that was Vegeta's trademark.  
  
The Saiyan Prince was a little startled and dropped the fourteen-year-old on his butt.  
  
"Vegeta. I want to train with you. I need something to take my mind off my parents."  
  
The seemingly permanently angry man actually smiled.  
  
This was the chance that Vegeta had been waiting for, a chance to see how much Gohan had progressing in his training and see how much corrupting he could do in the process.  
  
"Sure brat, Dende sure knows you'll be a better challenge then those cracked up machines that that damn woman and her father keep creating, and the snivelling brats tire way too easily."  
  
Gohan pulled himself to his feet, and strolled calmly into the gravity room before the fuming Prince.  
  
The door was barely shut when Gohan threw his first punch.  
  
He was so full of rage that he didn't care that his form was sloppy or that he had left a huge gap in his defence.  
  
He soon felt one of his mistakes though as Vegeta swiftly drove his knee into his stomach and darted away.  
  
Gohan doubled over.  
  
Reminding himself over and over again that it was what he deserved.  
  
He mounted another attack on the sneering full-saiyan, and was rewarded with a blow to the head.  
  
Images of his dead parents in their last moments flashed through Gohan's head, as well as his reoccurring dream.  
  
He lashed out and his foot collided with Vegeta's neck.  
  
"Is that the best you've got 3rd class brat?" Vegeta taunted, pretending that the blow didn't hurt, but the place where the hit had landed throbbed.  
  
The fight continued for several hours.  
  
With Gohan gradually getting more and more angry, and Vegeta teasing again and again.  
  
  
  
Gohan fell exhausted to the floor.  
  
Bruises were starting to appear already, blood was pouring from open cuts.  
  
His head pounded.  
  
A shadow fell over him, and he lifted his head, one eye closed to view the person who had given him his wish.  
  
'At least I will sleep tonight' Gohan thought.  
  
  
  
"Gohan," said Vegeta extending his hand to the fallen boy.  
  
"I think we should do this regularly. We could improve greatly, what do you say/"  
  
"Sure," coughed Gohan," as he took Vegeta's hand.  
  
"Oh, and Gohan, nice insults, you've got the greatest evil streak I've seen in many years."  
  
Gohan smiled dryly, last thing he really needed was to become a psycho maniac who tries to take over the universe.  
  
'But at least I'd have a purpose,' Gohan thought,' and I might die a little sooner then I would being a good boy and listening to Bulma all my life, like what good am I doing here?'  
  
He hauled himself out of the room where he'd received his most recent beating, towards his room.  
  
He flopped onto his bed.  
  
His body aching he fell unconscious more than asleep.  
  
His fears and worries, laid to waste, for a few hours.  
  
  
  
So how did you like that chapter?  
  
Please review.  
  
I'm open to ideas to.  
  
Thanx, I'll work on the next chapter, but I really want to know what you think. 


	4. All is fair in Love and war

1 Disclaimer: Although it would be a dream come true, I don't and probably never will, own Dragonballz (becomes seriously depressed)  
  
  
  
2 This is 4 all the reviewers, u guys are the ones who keep me inspired.  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter 4  
  
All is fair in love and war.  
  
Gohan didn't wake up the next day, or the next.  
  
Yet he felt awake.  
  
He continued to have his reoccurring nightmares about his parents and his won mistakes, but he could not wake up.  
  
Bulma had become concerned, and had brought in a specialist, who dismissed it as over-tiredness, and left.  
  
Vegeta attempted yelling in Gohan's ear, all the insults he could think of on short notice, but that only fuelled the conflict happening in the teenagers head, because he twitched violently for the rest of the week, still unconscious in his own private dream/nightmare world.  
  
Goten didn't know what to make of his big brother's behavior, he felt slightly betrayed, but he didn't know who by.  
  
He had heard Gohan promise to be nearby for him, yet his big brother was seemingly far away, fighting a battle that had nothing to do with a three year half-human.  
  
Goten had a nagging feeling at the back of his head that it wasn't Gohan's fault that he wasn't awake and playing with his little brother.  
  
It was a feeling that he had got when the dark-haired lady died, the one that Gohan called Mum.  
  
The feeling that someone was trying to take something very special away from you and you could do nothing to stop them.  
  
Gohan had been asleep for a week, when Goten finally had the urge to go see him.  
  
He had clambered up onto Gohan's bed, next to the slumbering boy.  
  
The three-year-olds face was twisted into a mask of love and concern as he used his sleeve to remove the sweat from Gohan's brow, pushing a lock of hair from his face in the process.  
  
He snuggled down beside him, placing a tiny hand on the chest of the biggest section of his small world, his big brother, and whispered, "Gohan, I love you."  
  
Before falling asleep beside his kin.  
  
It might have been an unconscious gesture that was embedded in Goten's soul, or just the plain fact that he was tired, but it probably saved Gohan's life.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the jumbled thoughts of a scared fourteen-year-old boy, a terrified and desperate child fought for survival against an overwhelming darkness.  
  
Then out of nowhere, through the gloom of betrayal, hate, and guilt, came a ray of light and hope.  
  
It raised the small child's spirit, as four words drifted through his brain, 'Gohan, I love you.'  
  
  
  
Gohan sat up with a start, his heart pounding.  
  
He had no sense of time or what had occurred in his mind for the past week, but he knew he was back, back in the land of the living.  
  
A small whistling sound emerged from beside him.  
  
Goten lay asleep, his lips parted, breathing softly.  
  
Gohan smiled a small and nearly unidentifiable smile, and left to find some food.  
  
  
  
Yeah I know it was short, and I'm sorry.  
  
I'll try to put the next chapter up soon.  
  
All you reviewers keep it up, and keep in mind the next chapter's for you. 


	5. Tears

I'm only writing this short chapter to get rid of the one I put up twice.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 5  
  
Short and sweet  
  
Bulma was ecstatic when she found that Gohan was awake, and fussed around him in a motherly manner, oblivious to his complaints.  
  
Secretly, Vegeta was relieved  
  
He liked the brat, probably better then his own.  
  
Gohan had spunk, and many qualities that people normally don't possess together, like hatred and love.  
  
He also shared a likeness with Vegeta.  
  
They had both lost their parents at a young age, and then had to endure hardships.  
  
Vegeta also had had no one to train with, or practise his finally tuned insults on.  
  
Trunks was happy to find that the person he liked to call his big brother was well and happy, and he surrounded the newly recovered teenager with hugs, and bounced around him in fits of joy.  
  
Goten joined him shortly, and Gohan left, he was getting a headache. 


	6. Trust and love

Hi, and thanks for reviewing. I'm so happy. So I'd thought I'd write another chapter, and sorry about the last chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Sentimental  
  
Gohan flew for hours, the icy wind chilling him to his bones, and nipping at his face. Finally it became too much for him, as so much had become within the past few years. He landed in the deserted street of some city, and leaned heavily against a concrete wall, closing his eyes in frustration, tears leaking out from his near frozen eyelids. He hated the fact that he had to isolate himself from the world, it hurt so much. Yet he knew he had to do it. His little brother wouldn't understand, neither would Trunks, they were to young, and by the time they grew up, they would remember nothing of the teenager who meant so much to them, they would only know a distant and unreachable man. Bulma would be concerned as she was with everyone, but she would get over it as the years passed, and Vegeta would be Vegeta, remote and arrogant. Images of his terrible dreams pushed his way back into his mind, they had always been there almost constantly, and he tried to dispel them with thought of happier times. Gohan recalled his eleventh birthday party, his grandfather, Krillin, his Mum and Dad had all been present. But then he remembered his Mum's voice from his awful nightmare. "I never loved you, I just wanted you out of my hair." He sunk to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, where he fell asleep, in the deadly cold.  
  
He woke up in a warm, familiar room. It was Vegeta's spare bedroom, where the annoying short saiyan slept when he was to exhausted to haul himself into the main house from the gravity room. 'How did I end up in here?' Gohan wondered. 'Bulma would have put me in my own room, so that must mean..' His thoughts trailed off; he couldn't believe it, even if he had wanted to. Vegeta, that was the only logical answer. But was he capable of possessing such feeling? 'Huh,' Gohan thought 'he just wants to turn me into a killer psycho who will take over the known universe, that's the only reason he would have brought me here, so I would trust him.'  
  
Gohan had absolutely no idea what had nearly befallen him. His trials had caused him to take leave of his senses. There was reason the streets were deserted. It was because it was near zero degrees, and it was a wonder that it wasn't snowing. Gohan hadn't been wearing very much, and had fallen asleep. Vegeta had felt Gohan's energy begin to slip, and had instantly left in search of the depressed teenager.  
  
Vegeta had found him, blue, cold, and dying. He had a weak pulse, and his breaths were coming in shorter and shallower gasps every minute. Vegeta had picked him up, and held him close to his body, like a hug, and had flown back to Capsule Corp, as fast as he could.  
  
He had used basic first aid to save the boy's life, and kept him warm, leaving him to rest and checking on him occasionally.  
  
Vegeta entered the room to find Gohan awake.  
  
"Brat, you're in here for one reason, and one reason only. I didn't want my head to hurt when the woman found out you were missing in this weather. So I told her that you were asleep in the gravity chamber, and then went in search of you. You're being selfish boy, sulk on your own time, my well being is at stake to."  
  
Gohan said sourly, "yes Vegeta." And frowned.  
  
Vegeta walked out of the room, and gave a relieved sigh.  
  
He did care for the boy, but like he was going to admit it, it wasn't in his nature.  
  
  
  
So what did you think, please review. Thanx 


	7. ROll CALL

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz, and probably never will, but a girl can dream ^_^  
  
  
  
Hi it's been a while since I've updated 'cos everything wasn't working, but as the saying goes 'shit happens' So here's chapter seven I hope you enjoy it.  
  
P.S. If you're a fan of the Pan and Trunks fictions check out my friend blonde-e and her story.  
  
Chapter Seven Roll call  
  
Boredom It's the one word in the whole universe that makes you feel ready to fall flat on your face. That's how Gohan felt. He had been locked inside of a house, while the weather raged and ranted. He'd been beaten to a pulp by Vegeta, harassed and pursued by the two energetic youths that went by the names of Goten and Trunks, and fussed over by Bulma. He was not a happy chappy. He sat gazing out the window, looking at the rain drizzle down the glass, wishing for something to make his day more interesting. Footsteps approached the closed demi-saiyan's bedroom door, and Gohan called absentmindedly before they had a chance to knock, "Come in." A puffy head of blue hair poked around the corner. "Gohan, I've been wondering, don't you think you should socialise with kids your age?" Bulma asked sweetly. Gohan just grunted in reply. "I mean you need a change of scenery and people. You must be getting sick of looking at the same surroundings day in and day out." Bulma continued. "Okay Bulma, what's your plan, it's a whole heap easier on both of us if you just get to the point, for Dende's sake." The irritable young teenager said huffily. Bulma didn't approve of taking Dende's name in vain, he was a sweet boy after all, but she over looked it just for today. "Well I actually have three." She took pride in this, she is supposed to be this genius after all. "You could go to school, that's always a pass time, or take up a sport, or you could be an angel and do both." "I'll think about it Bulma," the youth said, trying not to give her a hint that he was about to burst into tears. "Okay, tell me if you need anything," and she left.  
  
Gohan broke down, and hurled himself onto his bed. School It's not a very nice place to begin with, but it's even worse when you have reoccurring nightmares about your mother telling you that your education at a younger age was a test to see if you were a wimp or not, and an excuse to keep you away from her. He remembered the dream with the leering figures. And what was with the sudden ideas for him to socialise? Was he that annoying and repulsive to look at that Bulma wanted him away from her to? Was Bulma such good friends with his mother that she was going to use the same methods to keep him away from her? He repeatedly smacked himself in the head as if trying to force his thoughts to leave him alone. But his efforts were in vain, and he took up his position at the window, to watch the world, which cried with him.  
  
Gohan knew he would have to participate in one of Bulma's schemes, but which one was the question. Sport wasn't such a bad idea, except for that fact that he was super strong, super fast and would probably end up killing another person, just like he had killed his dad. School, the same problems applied, as well as his phobia that someone was trying to get rid of him. But then he remembered how much he was supposed to distance himself from the ones he loved, and Bulma had presented a way for him to be out of the house, without getting into trouble with her. He decided to take up the offer of going to school and signing up for a sport, and when he approached Bulma about the subject, she took it as a good omen that he was recovering from his depression, and not the complete opposite which was his intent. She immediately called the nearest school and arranged for Gohan to attend first thing Monday morning.  
  
Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were all disappointed when they heard the news that Gohan wouldn't be home for most of the day on weekdays because he was going to attend school. Goten had burst into tears and laid a guilt trap for Gohan, who nimbly avoided it. Trunks went into sulk mode, and would talk to no one bar Goten, Vegeta had screamed insults at Bulma and then Gohan about not being able to train properly and that Gohan was being selfish and weak again. He also raved about education being a waste of time and energy and he would personally blow up all the schools in the world as soon as he got the chance. He didn't include he would miss the boy, and that he couldn't actually be bothered going ahead with his threat to destroy the schools.  
  
Monday morning, Gohan dressed for school and went down for breakfast. Vegeta wasn't present, and the two youngest were sitting in a corner hatching a plan that would stop Gohan from going to school, needless to say they were unsuccessful. Bulma was cooking, and Gohan, rather wisely, grabbed some fruit and bought produce from the cupboards for breakfast, and packed some more for his lunch, and darted out the door before anyone could protest.  
  
Bulma lived fairly close to the school, so Gohan walked at a leisurely pace, munching on an apple. He was late none the less, and walked into his form class flashing a classic Vegeta smirk. The teacher was not impressed. "Everyone, this is our new student Gohan. His mother, Bulma Briefs enrolled a couple of days ago," the teacher said in a disapproving tone, as he looked the new boy up and down. The class began whispering excitedly. "The Bulma Briefs, is his mother?" One student said louder and more sceptically then anyone else. Gohan sought out the source of the voice, and found his eyes resting on a boy in the back row. The loud teenager had chocolate brown hair and a pale complexion, his eyes were a pale blue and his clothes were obviously there to make a rebellious statement.  
  
Gohan smirked. He disliked this boy on sight. "Not that it's any of your business, but she's my foster-mother, so shut your great big, ugly pit of a mouth before I decide to come up there and ram it shut myself." The rest of the class shut up at this insult to see what the top dog of the class would do. One of his flunkies nudged the insulted teenage human, and said, "Drahyrt, (get it try hard backwards ^_^) You're not going to let him get away with that are you?" Drahyrt frowned slightly, 'who was this guy? And whom did he think he was coming in here and attempting to make a fool out of him?  
  
  
  
So that's that chapter over and done with. I thought that name was quite clever, Try hard backwards, huh I'm so creative ^_^ You can pronounce it the way you want, I didn't actually have that in mind when I though of it. So if you like review. C'ya next chapter. 


	8. Dont mess with me

Hi again! I'm so glad that Fanfiction got sorted, and we can update.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ IN ANY WAY! (STARTS TO CRY) IT'S NOT FAIR.  
  
Check out my friend blonde-e's story. It's a Pan and Trunks fanfiction. Thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me.  
  
Chapter 8 Don't mess with me  
  
Drahyrt scowled at the new boy, he had instantly disliked the newcomer. There was something intimidating about him. His brain tried to come up with a suitable comeback, but he seemed to be temporarily paralysed. Instead he just glared at Gohan, and almost fell off his chair when the teenager who had insulted him sent a glare straight back, that was ten times as scary as his.  
  
The teacher saw the look that passed between the two boys, and since Drahyrt was his favourite student, he decided to scold Gohan instead. He placed his hand on the glaring Gohan's shoulder, causing the boy to jump slightly. "Gohan, I know you're new, and you may have been able to get away with mouthing off to other students at what ever school you were at before, but here, you act like a civilised being and treat others with respect. My students defiantly do not deserve to be threatened by a loud mouthed punk who can't even be bothered showing up for class on time."  
  
Gohan almost did a double take. No one in his life had really told him off before except for his mother, and he didn't even really know this teacher. He was seriously considering frying the annoying man, by caught himself just in time. He 'd remembered he wasn't around people like him. So he resorted to the next best thing. He forced a fake smile, and gave his best performance that he used to reserve for his mother. "I'm so sorry Sir, it's just that I feel a bit intimidated being the new kid, and I needed to use up some nervousness and I guess I struck out in the way I knew best." Gohan watched as the teacher's face changed from anger to a mask of acceptance, and he knew he'd got away with it. The teacher nodded once to Gohan to say you're forgiven. The bell rang, and the students piled into the corridor.  
  
The hallway was almost empty by the time that Gohan made an attempt to figure out where he was supposed to be. He pulled his timetable out of his pocket, and walked along studying it. The next minute he found himself up against a wall. Normally if Gohan had been attacked he wouldn't have budged an inch, but he had been preoccupied, and had been caught off guard. He looked at his attackers, but didn't recognise them. He had a teenage boy holding on to each arm. Gohan was about to break away, when someone who had stayed out of the way stepped forward.  
  
"Hello, Gohan." The boy drawled. The speaker was easily recognisable. It was the boy that Gohan had had the glaring competition with. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I guess we haven't been properly introduced have we?" The boy continued before Gohan could answer. "My name is Drahyrt, I'm top dog of this school, I have strong and powerful friends, and nobody has stood up to me yet, because they knew what was good for them. But then Gohan, you came along. Since you're new, you didn't know any better, but I'm still going to have to hurt you. You see I can't let these things go unpunished, because then other people will start rebelling if you know what I mean?" Gohan almost laughed, this puny weakling hurt him. Drahyrt walked forward and stopped a metre in front of Gohan, and prepared to beat the person he believed to be a victim up.  
  
Gohan waited till Drahyrt's fist was about a split-second away from him when he made him move. He lifted his arms with Drahyrt's goons still attached and threw them forward, sending the two extra pieces of weight into the opposite wall. Then he ducked and kicked Drahyrt's legs out form under him (Like Trunks did at the tournament in the Buu saga.)  
  
Gohan walked up to Drahyrt's form that lay on the floor, stunned. Gohan laughed. Not a happy, normal, teenage laugh, but a cruel, cold, Vegeta laugh. "Guess what Drahyrt? I'm stronger then you, smarter then you, and I can beat you any day. You don't get me, so don't mess with what you don't understand, you know what I mean?"  
  
Gohan gave Drahyrt a kick in the ribs for good measure and walked down the hallway to his next class.  
  
Drahyrt's flunkies hurried to their fallen leader, to help him up. He knocked them away, and struggled to his feet by himself. He stared after the figure of Gohan. "This isn't over Gohan, I promise you, I will get revenge, I guarantee it."  
  
Well how did everyone like that, there is a way you can tell me, its called REVIEWING, HEHEHE  
  
I hope you guys do review, I like 2 no what ppl think about my writing. I'll write the next chapter soon. 


	9. Interesting development

THANK U 4 REVIWING, U MADE ME FEEL ALL FLUFFY AND WARM INSIDE ^_^ MAN IM SOOOO CHEESY SUM TIMES.  
  
THIS IS 4 ALL THE REVIEWERS PAST AND FUTURE!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL!  
  
CHECK OUT MY FRIEND blonde-e's STORY, IT'S CALLED MT WORLD MY LIFE AND IS A TRUNKS AND PAN FIC.  
  
CHAPTER 9 IN WHICH SOMETHING IS REVEALED.  
  
After Gohan's little scuffle with Drahyrt, he wandered around aimlessly. He kicked a few rubbish bins across the world, and blasted a few innocent trees, trying to get rid of his frustration and anger. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit him. (Not literally). He was supposed to be in class. A few minutes later, he burst through the door of his first class. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing to stare at the late comer. Gohan smiled sheepishly, (no he did not look like a sheep). He flashed a cheeky grin to the teacher, and quickly seated himself in a chair at the back of the room. A textbook lay on his desk, the pages they were supposed to work out of was written on the board. Gohan absentmindedly flicked to the correct page, and quickly finished the work he was supposed to do, and stared at the roof. The teacher, who happened to be in a particularly bad mood, noticed this and stormed up to the daydreaming teenager. "YOU!" She half yelled, half screamed at Gohan. The demi-saiyan jumped visibly. He stared at the person who had interrupted his thoughts, a mask of amusement and anger on his face. "WHY. ARE. YOU. NOT. DOING. YOUR. WORK?" The teacher said through gritted teeth. "Is that a trick question?" Gohan said, trying to act serious, but he was having a hard time. The result was a smirk and a teacher that was about to explode. "YOU ARE TRYING MY PATIENCE BOY.ANSWER THE QUESTION!" The teacher shouted deafening half the class. The poor semi human was trying not to laugh, and managed to choke out between breaths, "I've finished already." If it was possible for the teacher's face to get any redder, it did. "YOU ARROGANT LITTLE BRAT! FIRST YOU ARRIVE LATE TO MY CLASS, NOT EVEN OFFERING A DECENT EXPLANATION AS TO WHY, INTERRUPTING MY HARD WORKING STUDENTS IN THE PROCESS! THEN YOU GET SMART TO ME, NOW YOU CHALLENGE MY INTELLIGENCE! YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME YOU COMPLETED THE MOST DIFFICULT WORK THAT THIS COUNTRY HAS TO OFFER IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES? YOU DON'T HONSETLY EXPECT ME TO BUY YOUR LIES DO YOU?" The teacher screamed, in one breath. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Fine check my book if you have to, I've completed your simple set work, I did not copy my answers from anywhere, I have been doing these equations since I was old enough to read, anyone with half a brain should be able to complete them with no problems, and I expect you to control your temper regardless, because not everyone wants your germs, and you have a terrible habit of spitting when you shout." Gohan said calmly. The teacher opened and shut his mouth like a confused goldfish, as he examined the annoying student's book. Then the tutor's voice took on a dangerous softness. "Gohan, does my class bore you? Do you think you are to good to be in our presence?" The teenager's smirk deepened to an evil grin. He slowly packed up his books as he answered. "Yes, your class bores the pants off me, and I've only been here for a few minutes, I pity the poor souls who have to listen to your constant babbling, and stare at your ugly face. I do think I am to good to be in your presence, anyone is, you belong in the gutter."  
  
A vein throbbed in the teacher's head. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BRAT?!"  
  
Gohan laughed, and walked towards the door. "I'm Gohan Son." Then he walked out.  
  
A session of destruction followed after Gohan's exit, mainly by the teacher. The smart-ass teenager flew around for a while, checking his watch every now and again. 'Huh, if all teacher's are as much fun as that ignoramus, then I think I'll attend all of my lessons,' Gohan thought. Finally, Gohan descended in the school field, and made his way to his next class.  
  
His next class was on the third floor, and it was a long and tiring climb for a normal human, but for Gohan, it was a walk in the park. He reached the top of the staircase at about the same time as a group of out of breath teenagers. He'd walked as slow as he could, he couldn't believe that normal people actually travelled at that pace. A few students who'd been in his previous class threw him scared and curious glances, there were even a few suggestive ones. He ignored them, and walked swiftly into the classroom. He sat himself at the back of the room, just like he did before, except this time he sat closer to the window, so he'd actually have something to look at if and when he got bored.  
  
Within a few minutes of the beginning of the lesson, Gohan had decided that it wasn't worth listening to, and had closed his eyes and began to meditate. To all students who had seen the new boy do this, it looked like he was sleeping, and had a death wish. But, they happened to have a substitute, who was old and droned on and on, so the rest of the class had to fight the urge to succumb to sleep.  
  
Half the lesson passed without incident, and the teacher continued talking oblivious to the snoring teenagers around him. Suddenly, a gloved hand burst through the window and grabbed the front off Gohan's shirt.  
  
Screams and drowsy yells were sounded from the rest of the class, when they heard glass break, and realised that one of their classmates were under attack.  
  
Gohan yawned. His hands holding the offending hand at bay. "Nice try Vegeta," the teenager said without opening his eyes. A growl was heard from outside, and the hand withdrew.  
  
Gohan stood up and cleared the rest of the glass from the windowpane, and stuck his head outside.  
  
"What do you want Veggie?" Gohan asked almost sweetly.  
  
The rest of the class listened intently and stared with bugged out eyes.  
  
"Brat, I need someone decent to spar with, I'm sick of those annoying robots that 'The Woman' keeps making." The spiky haired alien said.  
  
"Vegeta, you do realise that Bulma is going to kill you right? You're out in public flying! You're going to get all of us in trouble if you keep doing stupid things like this." Gohan said changing the subject.  
  
The rest of Gohan's class took a while for part of the new kid's conversation to register. Flying? Then they remembered that they were on the third floor. A couple of them fainted.  
  
"I don't care what the pathetic humans think, and you shouldn't either, you're half saiyan after all! As for 'The Woman' she'll get over it. Will you fight me or not? Spawn of Kakarott!"  
  
"Vegeta, I'm busy now, why don't you go teach Goten and Trunks to fight?"  
  
"No boy, I want to fight, not to teach, I'm not one of your stupid earthling adults who have nothing better to do then teach snot nosed runts how to do things."  
  
"Fine then." Said Gohan as he huffily threw his stationary into his backpack, muttering something about disrupted lessons and murdering stupid saiyan princes who didn't know when to quit.  
  
He pulled on his bag, and launched himself out of the glassless window.  
  
The class gasped, and stood to see where Gohan was, and was surprised to see the fourteen year old hovering next to an angry looking short man.  
  
Their jaws hit the floor, GOHAN KNEW HOW TO FLY!  
  
  
  
SO HOW WAS THAT FOR A CHAPTER??? IF U LIKED IT REVIEW, I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU PPL THINK OF MY WRITING. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET OF THAT'S SAYING MUCH, BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT ANYHOW.  
  
R+R AND I'LL START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER. 


	10. Revenge of the defeated

Hey Everyone, I got bored, so I decided to write a new chapter to my story, I hope u don't mind  
  
^_^ I'm soooo funny of course you don't mind.  
  
THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU HAVE REVIEWED, AND WILL REVIEW IN THE FUTURE!!  
  
YOU WILL REVIEW WON'T YOU?  
  
THE KRILLIN PART OF MY STORY IS DEDICATED 2 immortal7  
  
Disclaimer: No one actually thinks that I own Dragonballz, and for those of you who do I'm telling you I don't.  
  
Chapter 10 Revenge of the defeated  
  
Gohan's class stared in awe out of the window. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Most of them didn't want to believe what they were seeing. One such female, suddenly got her wits together and started shrieking hysterically, "IT'S A TRICK!" The rest of the class joined her shortly. Lying to themselves was all their little brains could handle.  
  
  
  
Gohan flew up to a passive Vegeta. "What's on your mind, your highness?" The teenager said sarcastically. The insulted man glared at his rival's son for a minute before speaking. "You will regret that brat of Kakarot." Shouts of it's a trick were heard from inside the classroom that Gohan had just exited, this caused the teenager who was floating in mid-air to double over with laughter. "Hercule sure is influential don't you think Veggie?"  
  
  
  
Gohan's defences were down, he could barely breathe with laughter, and it was the perfect opportunity for Vegeta to lash out. The saiyan prince flew above Gohan, pulled his hands together, and brought them down on the poor half-breed's back. This sent the helpless boy plummeting to the ground, still laughing hard out. The fourteen year old hit the ground with such force that a crater appeared in the earth. Gohan pulled himself upright, the fall didn't even phase him. He was still laughing. This annoyed Vegeta even more. "BRAT WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING!!!" Gohan looked at the man in the air. He pretended to stop and think, still giggling like a schoolgirl (no offence to schoolgirls intended) "Umm, NOPE!" Several veins popped appeared on Vegeta's forehead. "DON'T MOCK ME BOY!" He screamed, and went super saiyan. FINAL FLASH  
  
  
  
Gohan's smile faded faster than the picture on a television once it has been turned off. His laughter stopped. The colour drained from the teenager's face. SHIT  
  
  
  
There was one person who was purposely absent from class that probably really should have been there for the good of their health. He'd missed Gohan's departure from the third floor classroom. It was Drahyrt. After his fight with Gohan he hadn't gone to first period. He'd skipped class and tried to think up a plan to embarrass Gohan. Drahyrt was smart enough to realise that if he and his goons could not beat the new boy up, then he'd have to resort to an old fashioned humiliation. To do this he needed some dirt on Gohan (not the stuff from the ground, but gossip and stuff that he might not want people to know.) There were several places that he could acquire this knowledge, and conveniently one of them was on school grounds. Drahyrt headed to the school office, dead set on finding Gohan's personal record. He wasn't worried about being caught, he was pretty much every teacher's pet, and there would be no one in the building anyway, because he'd organised a distraction, which would be orchestrated by his flunkies. A loud explosion and a whole heap of smoke signalled that Drahyrt had the all clear to raid the office. Teacher's who didn't have class and all of the people who worked in the office hurried to where the commotion was and Drahyrt slipped inside the empty facility. He quickly accessed Gohan's file on a nearby computer, and printed off everything. Then he exited as quickly as he had entered. 'It was too easy,' Drahyrt thought. He watched from his hiding place as his followers were escorted to the principal's office. He was lucky he had so many idiots around him to do his dirty work for him.  
  
  
  
SHIT. The one word that immediately sprang to Gohan's head. He was unprepared for this. The attack was coming closer and closer, and Gohan was frozen in shock. There was no warning that Vegeta was going to do that. It wasn't fair. All he could do was stare as the powerful blast headed straight for him. He crossed his arms over his head, and powered up as much as he could in those brief seconds before impact. He didn't have time to go super, and get enough energy to deflect the blast.  
  
Gohan shut his eyes and prepared to be seriously injured.  
  
Vegeta instantly regretted firing the attack as soon as he'd started, so he broke off his assault as soon as he could, but he could do nothing about the energy that had already been fire, and was left staring at the ball of energy that was hurtling at a shabbily defended teenager. Vegeta shut his eyes, not wanting to watch Gohan being totalled by the attack.  
  
  
  
All the spectators in the classroom shut their eyes, covered their ears, and screamed at the top of their lungs, "IT'S A TRICK!"  
  
  
  
The ground shook as it hit, the roar was enormous. To most of the people witnessing it, it was the end of the world. Luckily the energy attack did not have Vegeta's full strength behind it, because then the Earth would have been destroyed.  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, and stared at the even deeper crater. There was no sign of Gohan. The prince almost cried, 'There was no way that that blast could have killed him.' Vegeta thought. He was so distraught that he didn't notice Gohan's energy signature nearby, plus one that was easily recognisable.  
  
  
  
Gohan opened his eyes; he was lying on the ground. He didn't hurt. He wasn't dead. He wasn't even bruised. What was going on?  
  
  
  
"You okay kid?" A familiar voice said. Gohan stared at the owner of the voice. "KRILLIN!" "The one and only. What did you do to get Veggie-head so pissed off?" Gohan smiled. "I mocked him." Krillin tsked. "You should know better Gohan, I mean not just for your own sake, but for the sake of your classmates and Earth as well. Shame on you." Gohan hung his head. He wasn't really ashamed; it was just that he didn't want to get in anymore trouble then he was going to be in. "It's okay Gohan, it's not your fault." Krillin helped the fourteen-year-old up, and they walked back to school.  
  
  
  
Drahyrt got up off the ground. He'd curled up into a ball when the Earth had started shaking and embarrassing enough; he'd wet his pants. Making sure no one saw him, he walked home, (he lives in town) to read the information he'd got concerning Gohan, and to change his pants.  
  
  
  
The students of the school opened their eyes. They were alive. They knew it was just a trick. But still, they were happy when the intercom crackled and announced that school was cancelled for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
SO HOW DID U PPL LIKE THAT CHAPTER? IT WAS A BIT WEIRD, ITS JUST A BUILD UP CHAPTER I GUESS TO A WHOLE HEAP OF YELLING AND FIGHTING, BUT YOU CAN READ THAT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO R+R. AND SINCE immortal7 ASKED ABOUT GOKU AND KRILLIN MAKING AND APPEARANCE I PUT KRILLIN IN THE STORY, GOKU MAY COME IN LATER! SO PRETTY MUCH THE KRILLIN PART OF THE STORY IS DEDICATED 2 immortal7 IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS PUT THEM IN THE REVIEW THINGY AND SUBMIT THEM IF I LIKE THE IDEA I'LL PUT IT IN MY STORY AND DEDICATE THE PART WITH UR IDEA IN IT 2 U. 


	11. SUMTHIN 2 GET EVERY1 HOME

HI AGAIN!  
  
I HOPED YOU LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER.  
  
MY COMPUTERS DOING SOMETHING REALLY WEIRD LATELY WITH  
  
PARAGRAPHS SO THAT'S WHY MY WRITING LOOKS ALL  
  
SCRUNCHED TOGETHER WITH NO LINES BETWEEN THE  
  
PARAGRAPHS AT SOME PLACES.  
  
SO I APOLOGISE FOR THAT.  
  
I HAVE 2 HIT ENTER LIKE 3 TIMES 2 END UP WITH A LINE BETWEEN  
  
PARAGRAPHS AND IT'S ANNOYING ME.  
  
SO I'M SORRY IF MY CHAPTERS LOOK A BIT WEIRD.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11 DON'T PISS OFF THE DEMI-SAIYAN.  
  
  
  
Krillin escorted Gohan back to the school grounds that were covered with departing students. Vegeta stood motionless and unnoticed in the air.  
  
  
  
The prince felt numb.  
  
He'd killed Kakarott's son.  
  
Gohan was dead.  
  
If Chichi found out Vegeta was dead.  
  
Then he'd go to the otherworld.  
  
Kakarott would seek him out, and since he'd already be dead, Kakarott would just beat the crap out of him over and over again.  
  
Then Gohan would come and find him, and so exactly what his father had done.  
  
Vegeta had come to the conclusion, he was worse than dead.  
  
He was destined to be a punching bag forever.  
  
He was so preoccupied with his thoughts about his horrible future; he didn't notice an amused demi-saiyan and bald earthling staring at him.  
  
  
  
Gohan was wondering what was wrong with Veggie-head.  
  
He looked paralysed, pale, scared, and not at all normal.  
  
Gohan was slightly worried.  
  
"Krillin you don't think he's having a heart attack do you?" The teenager whispered to his short friend.  
  
Krillin shook his head, "Nah that can't be it."  
  
Gohan cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled into the air. "OI Vegeta."  
  
To his surprise Vegeta fell out of the air and landed on the ground on his hands and knees, his forehead touching the ground.  
  
Although Gohan may be a bit psychotic at times, (^_^) it didn't mean that he didn't have a heart.  
  
He shot one look to Krillin and raced across the field to where Vegeta was kneeling.  
  
There was already a bunch of teenagers crowding around the fallen man, yet Vegeta didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Can't you do Martial Arts properly? Is that why you resort to light tricks and mirrors?" One idiot asked (as Dragon Empress so nicely put it.)  
  
Now that's how out of it Vegeta felt, because normally if someone had insulted his techniques, he would be in the next dimension and lining up to meet King Yemma.  
  
Vegeta kept mumbled something that wasn't audible to anyone who was human.  
  
Gohan fought his way to the front of the crowd of people.  
  
At his feet whimpered a saiyan prince.  
  
Gohan's sensitive hearing picked up what Vegeta was saying.  
  
"I'm sorry I killed you Gohan, please don't hurt me," He repeated over and over again.  
  
The confused teenager leaned towards Krillin and said, "He thinks he killed me."  
  
Krillin almost laughed.  
  
Gohan knelt down next to Vegeta and put a hand on his back.  
  
"Vegeta.." he said in a sing song voice.  
  
The man's crying increased in volume.  
  
"It's okay Veggie I'm not dead."  
  
Vegeta looked up, and paled.  
  
"Did you get wished back?"  
  
"Nope, I didn't die in the first place, Krillin saved me."  
  
Vegeta stopped his worrying.  
  
He'd looked like a fool in front of teenagers, and his rival's son.  
  
IT WAS ALL KRILLIN'S FAULT.  
  
The enraged prince launched himself at the unprepared human, but Gohan caught the back of his shirt.  
  
"Krillin, take my advice. Run." Gohan said.  
  
Krillin didn't need to be told twice.  
  
He tore off through the air, and Vegeta snarled after him.  
  
Gohan counted down. "3,2,1" He let go off Vegeta.  
  
The prince went after Krillin like a flash.  
  
Gohan laughed evilly. It was easily heard by Krillin who thought 'he's been hanging around Vegeta way to much!"  
  
Gohan walked in the opposite direction that the two had flown in, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from the crowd that had gathered around Vegeta. He was going home.  
  
  
  
THIS CHAPTER PRETTY MUCH HAD NO POINT AT ALL, I JUST HAD 2 GET EVERY1 TO GO HOME. BUT NEXT TIME YOU CAN LOOK FORWARD TO DRAHYRT GETTING THE SMASH BY GOHAN ^_^  
  
SO R+R 


	12. NOT A CHAPTER A POLL 2 C IF VIDEL SHOULD...

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER  
  
OK I'VE HEARD FROM 3 or 4 people so far asking where Videl is, or if Videl is going to show up.  
  
Truth be told I hate her, and I am not her greatest fan.  
  
BUT... I CAN PROBABLY GET HER TO FIT IN THE STORY. BUT FIRST I NEED 2 NO HOW MANY PEOPLE ACTUALLY WANT HER THERE  
  
( I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS IT GIVES ME SOMETHING TO WRITE )  
  
SO IF YOU READ MY STORY AND WANT HER TO SHOW UP, REVIEW AND TELL ME THAT, THEN AT THE END OF THE WEEK ( LETS SAY SUNDAY ) I'LL COME TO MY CONCLUSION, HOWS THAT?  
  
SO R+R TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.  
  
IS VIDEL TO BE OR NOT TO BE?  
  
(I THOUGHT THAT WAS QUITE GOOD)  
  
  
  
THIS IS A CREATIVE POLL BROUGHT TO YOU BY SAIYAN GENIUS (SNICKERS) 


	13. In which some1 gets fried

HEY PPL  
  
And a big special hello to the constructive criticism fairy, hehehe, thanks for the tips!  
  
I took it all in my stride, my mum thinks you're an English teacher though. (Remember I'm only 14) Lol  
  
So now I have a poll about Videl going, majority wins ok, so she still may or may not end up in my story. If she does I already have a role picked out for her. ^_^ You can either place your vote in the review thingy, or email me your vote at blondze_03@hotmail.com  
  
I WAS SOOO HAPPY THIS MORNING, (STRIKE DAY SO I DIDN'T NEED 2 GO 2 SCHOOL) I GOT UP AND I CHECKED MY REVIEWS, I'LL BE ESTATIC WHEN I REACH 100.  
  
I think I'll dedicate this story to blonde-e, my friend from school. Check her stories out, her latest one is sooo cool, it's an adaptation of what she's been writing recently.  
  
CHAPTER 12 IN WHICH SOMEONE GETS THEIR ASS KICKED ^_^  
  
The afternoon after his first day at school didn't go much better for Gohan. Bulma had gone bananas when she'd found out that Vegeta had gone to high school to pay our favourite teenager a visit.  
  
"Gohan do you know how incredibly dumb that was, someone could have clicked that you were at the Cell Games, I mean like not everyone flies, and don't say it wasn't your fault, I know we all should blame Vegeta because everything seems to go wrong around him, but you didn't have to fly out of the window to join that psychopath I call a husband. The crater you guys made was all over the news, you have to promise me you'll act normal tomorrow."  
  
Gohan just bowed his head and listened to the endless ranting that was provided by Bulma.  
  
A significant amount of time had passed when Bulma stated that Gohan could go to his room and stay there till the next morning and that he wasn't having dinner, and that she didn't want to see him again that day.  
  
Gohan just followed orders and went to his room, feeling like he was about to die.  
  
NO DINNER  
  
How could Bulma be so evil?  
  
About an hour later Gohan's slumber was interrupted by Bulma's screeching, he guessed that Vegeta was home. Gohan snickered to himself; Vegeta was always getting himself into trouble. Yet Gohan forgot that he should be angry that Vegeta kept getting him into trouble to.  
  
  
  
***THE NEXT MORNING*** (Sorry ppl, I just want to get Gohan back to school for a new day of torture!)  
  
  
  
The next morning, Gohan just jumped out his window and flew to school. He hated Bulma's cooking, and stealing food from under her nose would just get him in more trouble if he were caught. He stopped in town and had breakfast at an all you can eat buffet. Then he sped off to school.  
  
Gohan got funny looks all that morning, it was obvious that news had got around that he could fly and he was a friend with a mental case who chased little bald people like a dog.  
  
He arrived on time that morning, and seated himself in one of the middle rows. Drahyrt was absent, which Gohan found disappointing, he would have liked to annoy that human some more.  
  
But if Gohan had listened to his instincts, he would have realised that something wasn't right.  
  
Form class was boring as usual.  
  
Gohan just stared into the air most of the time, not listening to the daily notices. Then something caught his attention. He wasn't just his attention that was caught.  
  
The intercom had started making an announcement (I don't actually have one of these at my school) This was normal, except it wasn't the principal making the announcement, it was Drahyrt.  
  
Normally Gohan wouldn't have paid any attention to the intercom announcements either, whether it was Drahyrt or not.  
  
But this was an exception, because the first sentence out of Drahyrt's mouth was "Now for a little update about our favourite flying student, Gohan Son."  
  
Gohan didn't really think that Drahyrt had any real information on him, but what little details the school had found out yesterday had set him on edge.  
  
"Lets start with the basics shall we?" The irritating voice of Drahyrt drawled.  
  
(P.S. Some of the stuff I'm going to write is made up, because I haven't seen Dragonball and I don't really know what happens, but it gives Drahyrt an edge, and this is a made up fanfiction anyway so does it really matter. If it does matter to you then I'm sorry.")  
  
"Gohan was born in a normal hospital, in a normal town, except Gohan wasn't a normal baby. He was born with a tail.  
  
He was a freak of nature, and I reckon still is. His mother recovered from the birth quickly then discharged herself, taking her mutant son with her."  
  
Gohan tried to stay calm, to act like Drahyrt was making it all up, (that's what I do to my sister) but he couldn't.  
  
His Saiyan blood was getting the best of him.  
  
"Gohan's family lives in seclusion, his father is Ex-Martial arts Champion, and a Martial Arts Master, and his mother is a princess.  
  
When Gohan was about 5 or 6, as were we all, a pair of aliens attacked Earth. A little boy was reported to be on the scene of the fight for earth. Gohan was that little boy.  
  
Then a cameraman, who was photographing wildlife one day, got some rare footage of the daughter of Dr. Briefs with a bunch of green aliens and one black haired little boy, Gohan.  
  
Then an anonymous killer killed his father on the day of the Cell Games.  
  
It was also recorded on tape that Goku Son was at the Cell Games (Cell addresses Goku a lot when they still have the camera working) so basically Cell killed a worthless fighter, who wouldn't have had to have died if he had just listened, and let the Great Hercule save the day. The thing that really gets you, there was a boy there who was eleven, the age Gohan would have been about 3 years ago, makes you wonder eh? Then you notice that his father, Goku Son, resorted to cheap light tricks and mirrors, just like Cell. This obviously rubbed off on Gohan, who has now become an expert at performing fake martial arts.  
  
About a year later his mother committed suicide, probably because she had a lousy son who was worth nothing. Then he had to live with Bulma Briefs and her family.  
  
To sum it up, Gohan was born a freak, stays in the company of freaks, his family are/were frauds, and are/were in desperate need of a room in an asylum."  
  
By the time Gohan was furious.  
  
Drahyrt could insult him, he could insult his clothes, BUT NO ONE, insulted his family, his father, or his choice in company."  
  
Gohan's class felt sorry for him, and were a little afraid, but a lot of them thought Drahyrt was just cruel.  
  
Gohan knew he had to learn to control his emotions.  
  
But he could do that later.  
  
Now was the time to kick some serious butt.  
  
Gohan went super saiyan, earning gasps from the people who were in the same room as him, and proved that he was the boy from the Cell Games. Then he disappeared.  
  
He didn't actually disappear, it was just the fact that he was moving faster than the average human eye to follow.  
  
Within seconds, Gohan had reached the principal's office where Drahyrt sat smirking at the desk, microphone still in hand.  
  
Gohan growled dangerously.  
  
Drahyrt paled, he dropped the still turned on microphone, and he looked around for an escape route.  
  
Gohan advanced on the terrified boy, who quivered in fright.  
  
Gohan just smirked.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gohan, I didn't mean to cause any harm, it wasn't my fault, my friends made me do it, I'm mentally depressed, I have a tough time at home."  
  
Drahyrt kept making up excuses, unaware that the whole school could hear him.  
  
"You're pathetic," Gohan spat. "You intentionally cause harm then deny what you've done, even when the evidence is stacked against you. You don't even act like a man, you're a child. No you're worse then a child.  
  
You had no right to share my private life with anyone, even if you pieced most of it together yourself. You don't understand me, no one could.  
  
You insulted my family, my father, and my heritage.  
  
You deserve to die, but instead I'm just going to severely hurt you."  
  
Gohan stopped talking, and moved quickly and kneed Drahyrt in the stomach, bringing the boy to his knees.  
  
A yelp of pain could be heard through the speakers, and several teachers rushed to stop the fight that was bound to occur.  
  
Gohan stepped back and fired a tiny blast at the boy on the floor, which singed him, and caused him to start smoking.  
  
"Drahyrt, that is no trick." Gohan muttered.  
  
The teachers bust through the door, and stared at the scene in front of them.  
  
Gohan returned to his normal state, spat on Drahyrt, turned, and let the teachers escort him to the principal's office, his revenge had been worth it.  
  
There you all go, chapter 12, did you like it?  
  
It wasn't much what I had to offer on Gohan to get him riled up, but he's a very easily angered boy.  
  
Remember to vote whether you want Videl in the story, and to R+R.  
  
Thanks, I'll start on the next chapter. 


	14. Gohan's suspension and depression

THANK U PPL, SOOO MUCH  
  
OVER 100 REVIEWS, I'M SOOO HAPPY. ^_^  
  
Really I'm floating, I can now be classed as a scientific freak of nature, on the plus side, I can float. He he he  
  
^_^  
  
I'm sooo buzzing, first I was hyperactive at school during 6th period, then I read my reviews, I totally freaked. The rest of my class thought I was entirely mental, except for my friend blonde-e, she understood I think.  
  
Make sure you read her story, it's title Broken world, check it out, for a Pan and Trunks fic, it's not bad ^_^  
  
I OFFICIALLY DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER 2 ALL THE TOTALLY AWESOME, FAR OUT, COOL, UNBELIVEABLE, AMAZING, (I CAN'T THINK UP ANY MORE COOL WORDS ON SHORT NOTICE, SO INPUT SOME MORE HERE IF U CAN THINK UP ANY MORE), PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED AND WILL REVIEW.  
  
CHAPTER 13 GOHAN'S SUSPENSION AND DEPRESSION  
  
Gohan walked cockily just ahead of the teachers who had come to break up the fight as they escorted him to the dean's office where both his deans and the principal were waiting. (Don't ask me how they got there, they just did) He didn't care about getting into trouble.  
  
He was always in trouble.  
  
It was his thoughts that had him anxious.  
  
He'd tried to avenge his family name.  
  
Tried to stand up for what he believed was right, and felt he'd made the situation worse.  
  
His father had always stood for peace, and only fought as a last resort, yet Gohan had just rushed ahead of his own judgement to do battle with Drahyrt. He could have always denied the accusations that Drahyrt was pointing in his direction, but he no; he had to act like an immature child.  
  
Now everyone was certain that he was whom Drahyrt had said.  
  
A freak, and a mutant.  
  
He wasn't even fully human.  
  
Gohan returned to his senses when he noticed that he'd been forced to sit down in a chair.  
  
Across the desk, a principal sat. He was trying to be intimidating, but was failing miserably.  
  
The principal shook his head. "Gohan how could you resort to violence, I expected better than that from you. And even in the unlikely chance that a student did lash out, I would expect them to use their own real fighting techniques and resort to tricks, which I'm sure you did, this would leave students like Drahyrt open to attack. You're pathetic Gohan, you really are."  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Boring (that's the principal's name okay?) it was just that Drahyrt insulted my family, and I wasn't prepared to let him get away with that."  
  
One of the Deans spoke up, "He would have been punished accordingly, but since you saw fit to burn him with your cheap hoax, I feel he has been punished enough, and will only be mildly scolded for this act."  
  
The other Dean nodded in agreement.  
  
"Gohan we have come to the decision that you should be suspended from school, until we decide what to do about these latest developments." Mr. Boring announced.  
  
Gohan immediately thought of Bulma's reaction, and cried out, "You can't do that, you haven't even heard my side of the story yet."  
  
"I just have Gohan, and I will hear your story when Drahyrt arrives, but my decision will remain the same, because you are a international threat with your dangerous trickery. Take Cell for example. You could just be a deranged lunatic just waiting to let loose on the world."  
  
Gohan found this highly unfair.  
  
"When will Drahyrt get here sir?"  
  
"As soon as his injuries have been patched up enough." The principal responded.  
  
There was a knock on the door, which alerted the people in the room that someone was about to enter.  
  
The door opened, and the school nurse and an ointment covered Drahyrt entered.  
  
"Take a seat Drahyrt," Mr. Boring said kindly to the boy.  
  
This made Gohan even angrier.  
  
Drahyrt put on a forced injured smile, and carefully made his way to an empty chair, making sure to put on a big act of avoiding Gohan.  
  
The adults in the room shot the crispy Drahyrt a reassuring look.  
  
"Drahyrt, I know you probably don't want to talk about your ordeal, but we need to know what happened."  
  
Drahyrt grimaced.  
  
"Alright, just for the justice system," a fake couple of tears rolled down the liar's face. "I found that Gohan was a great lover of practical jokes, and decided to play one on him to show that I wanted his friendship, I thought he'd understand because he seemed like such a nice boy. But when I had finished my little broadcast and was preparing to leave the room to joke around with Gohan, I found him at the door, with a mask of pure hate on his face. I asked him what was wrong, but he just snarled at me. I tried to calm him down, but he started threatening me, then he hit me, and did a trick. My skin started to burn, and that's when the teachers arrived." More tears rolled down the actor's face.  
  
Everyone who wanted to believe Drahyrt ignored the fact that the microphone had still been on, and none of that conversation that Drahyrt had said he'd said didn't take place.  
  
Gohan was about to launch himself at Drahyrt when there was another knock on the door.  
  
One of the Deans answered it, and a flustered looking Bulma was revealed.  
  
The principal rose respectfully, and offered the woman his hand.  
  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Briefs." Mr. Boring droned.  
  
She flashed him a smile and then turned her gaze to Gohan, who immediately wished that the floor would swallow him.  
  
"Would you give Gohan and I a moment alone?" Bulma asked everyone, who immediately left the room to avoid Bulma's wrath.  
  
"GOHAN!" Bulma barked, causing the young demi-saiyan to sit up straight and look at the floor.  
  
"I'M MOST DISAPPOINTED, I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD HAVE ENOUGH COMMON SENSE TO BE NORMAL FOR A CHANGE, BUT NO YOU'VE BEEN INCONSIDERATE AGAIN, IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF EVERYONE FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE HALF ALIEN, OR THAT I WAS MARRIED TO AN ALIEN, OR THAT YOUR BROTHER AND MY SON WERE PART ALIEN?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"PICCILO WOULD BE SOOO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, AS WOULD YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER. WE DIDN'T GOT THROUGH EVERYTHING IN OUT LIVES FOR YOU TO GO AND STUFF IT UP, SO THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS NEXT TIME YOUNG MAN!"  
  
Gohan glared at the blue haired woman in front of him.  
  
He stood up, and started speaking, his voice dangerously quiet.  
  
"Bulma, there is always someone who is disappointed in me, does it matter that it's you? I'll never be normal, I've never been normal, and I'm not normal even for freaks. We're always in danger, so does it matter whether it's by useless earth armies that can't even touch us or by freaky androids or Martians that want to wipe us from ever being. Don't you dare talk to me about my parents. I went through a lot to Bulma, you guys weren't the only ones to suffer. I don't need or bother about consequences, so I don't think about my actions, and I never will."  
  
Bulma looked like she was about to explode.  
  
Gohan stood up and walked out of the door, and flew back to Capsule Corporation, leaving Bulma to work out the details of his suspension.  
  
***A FEW WEEKS LATER***  
  
Gohan was wasting away.  
  
It had been three weeks since he'd been suspended from high school, and he still hadn't been invited back.  
  
This didn't worry him, he'd hated school, ever since he'd had that dream about his mother.  
  
He hadn't joined any sport teams like he'd planned to, so he had no commitments, so he had time to think.  
  
The nightmares had started again, more vivid and hurtful than before.  
  
Gohan had stopped eating, which is dangerous for a half saiyan, and started to brood.  
  
The door to his room had been barricaded shut, and when it had been forced open, Gohan had been barely recognisable.  
  
His skin had been like wax, moulded to his skin, with an unhealthy shine, his eyes had been blood-shot, his hair a greasy mess.  
  
He didn't respond to any movement, and replied in monotone to any questions.  
  
Gohan was clinically depressed, on the verge of insanity and self- mutilation or suicide.  
  
Bulma didn't know what to do, Vegeta was distant as usual, and Trunks and Goten were kept in the dark, all the while Gohan stared out of his bedroom window, at the night sky.  
  
His face devoid of emotion, the inner conflict hidden.  
  
It was only a matter of time before he snapped, and even that was against him.  
  
  
  
DID YA LIKE THAT CHAPTER?  
  
REVIEW, PLEASE! I'M SOO HAPPY  
  
^_^  
  
I'LL WRITE SOME MORE. 


	15. Lowly options

HI AGAIN  
  
Sorry I haven't updated, I've got like 5 assignments due at once, isn't that just typical of teachers. I'm only 4th form 2, I'm dreading to see what 5th forms like if I have this much homework on the 2nd week back 2 school (we've just had out Winter holiday) Shudders. I hope u understand.  
  
I think there is no point of continuing with the Videl poll, because one side of the poll is double the other. So I'm ending it early.  
  
So the jury is in, and I'm sorry everyone who didn't want Videl in the story, but the results spoke for themselves. (NO THEY DID NOT ACTUALLY SPEAK TO ME I AM NOT THAT MENTAL) ^_^  
  
SO u can look forward to Videl appearing very soon. I already have a role picked out for her.  
  
Hehehe (looks away from the people who are looking at me like a lunatic)  
  
Anyway thanks for reviewing my story, u don't know how happy it makes me read all Ur comments.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz in any way  
  
I think I'll dedicate this chapter to bob_backwards (that right u Linda) another friend from school, she doesn't really like my story, or fanfiction, but she can just go fall in a hole if she doesn't appreciate me dedicating this to her. ^_^  
  
Chapter 14 The bully strikes back, Lowly options.  
  
If it was possible for Gohan to get any sicker he did.  
  
He mind was slowly deteriorating, and his body wasn't far behind.  
  
Gohan fought sleep, nightmares, guilt, hate, sorrow, and countless other wars every day, there was always someone or something to blame.  
  
Some days it was himself he was mad at, others it was the world, mostly it was his parents, and occasionally it was the people who he lived with.  
  
He didn't pity himself. He pitied the people who lied to themselves.  
  
Happiness was a lie, he was sure of that, because it only ever happened when you convinced yourself that there was something to be happy about.  
  
Gohan was falling into a deep dark hole, which he had no hope of getting out of by himself.  
  
One day, about a month after his suspension, the suffering demi-saiyan had another violent and torturous nightmare.  
  
  
  
He had been in his room in his mountain home, in the days where he had less trouble than he did now.  
  
He opened his door to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, and found his father seated at the table.  
  
The man's face was unnaturally pale, and clashed with his hair. His clothes were in tatters. "Gohan, come give your Daddy a hug," The half human jumped at the opportunity, he had been forgiven, was the first thought that ran through his head.  
  
He sprang into his father's lap, and threw his arms round his neck.  
  
Suddenly he felt a great pressure round his neck.  
  
He was being choked.  
  
He gasped for air, and lashed out at the person he longed to be a good son to.  
  
Gohan's fist connected with his father's face, and plunged right through.  
  
The demi-human pulled back disgusted, his hand was covered in blood, and brain matter.  
  
The body of his dad, slumped onto the table, unmoving, unable to do anything.  
  
But the voice of one of his creator's lingered in the air.  
  
"You killed me Gohan, you're a thorn in a rosebush, you may look innocent and gentle, but you're really a killer. I hate you Gohan, I'll always have and always will."  
  
The voice and body vanished, and Chichi appeared at the stove, humming and cooking.  
  
Gohan knew if he went to her, something bad would happen.  
  
But he had no control; a force was pulling him forward.  
  
He stopped by his mother, and she turned to face him.  
  
"Gohan would you like to help with dinner?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Good, now hold still."  
  
Chichi turned around and picked up a large kitchen knife.  
  
Gohan was paralysed, unable to move.  
  
Chichi plunged the knife into Gohan, and turned it.  
  
When the metal blade was withdrawn, Gohan's heart was on the end of it, still beating.  
  
She dropped it in the frying pan behind her and it immediately blackened.  
  
"That's what you did to me Gohan," Chichi said to her gasping son. "You ripped out my heart when you were born, you were an accident, and when you murdered your father, you turned it black."  
  
Nightmare Gohan fell to the ground.  
  
Gohan woke up crying silently, sweat running down his face. It was that night that Gohan found the relief of self-mutilation.  
  
He used his own energy to form a type of knife, and he used it to slice open his leg in several places.  
  
He watched in a type of half trance, half satisfaction, as the blood welled up and spilled onto the floor.  
  
He carefully cleaned up the mess that he'd created, cleaned his wounds, bandaged them, then changed into some new clothes, that hid his cuts. The next thing he did was blast his blood-soaked garments to microscopic pieces.  
  
He climbed back into bed, and stared at the roof until Bulma walked in.  
  
"Gohan? The school just called, you can go back now, but there will be a lot more rules. You will be escorted around by armed guards, to make sure you don't cause any trouble, and they will be posted around your classrooms."  
  
"Do I have to go back?" Gohan whinged.  
  
"Yes, it's not my fault that you got into trouble, and you need an education."  
  
Gohan thought this was highly unfair.  
  
"Fine," he grumbled and got ready for school. 


	16. sorry ppl

Hi everyone, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, its just that I've been busy.  
  
I thought I'd tell you that I won't be updating for a period of unknown time.  
  
You see I have an ending, an event that's going to happen with Videl (no Videl and Gohan don't get together in this event) but other than that I'm stuck.  
  
So I'm going to start writing a new story that I have inspiration for at the moment, and I will continue writing this one when I have some more inspiration, but if you have any ideas put them in the review thing, or email me at blondze_03@hotmail.com ^_^, Thanks.  
  
I'm sorry that this will not be going anywhere fast, but I have written half of the 15th chapter. (Which I accidentally put up a little while ago instead of this so a certain amount of ppl got a sneak peek at the next chapter.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Saiyan Genius A.k.a Lauren. 


	17. Gohan goes 2 school...again

Hi everyone, I may take a little while than longer to update than usual, and I apologise for that, it's just I'm really busy at the moment, with school assignments.  
  
You know how it is.  
  
Some of you are probably wondering why I'm being so mean to Gohan, I know I've had more than one review asking me that.  
  
Let me assure you that there is a reason, and or a moral for this story, I wouldn't let my favourite character suffer unnecessarily, you'll find out in the final chapter, which is not coming up any time soon, 'cos I haven't planned the ending yet.  
  
So there is a point to Gohan's suffering, and the message will not just apply to our little demi-saiyan, but to all readers, and I'll remember to take my own advice in future.  
  
Anywho, I'm bringing Videl in this chapter. (Listens to cheers and boos)  
  
Don't worry people, you'll get over it.  
  
Thanks 4 reviewing.  
  
Some people don't like my story so far, but I can promise more training, fighting and stuff soon. I Know Gohan would never really hurt himself or others, but just remember he's seriously depressed, needs help, and is a little (okay, a lot) out of character.  
  
I just thought I'd apologise for some of the content of my chapters, I don't mean to upset anyone, I'm just making sure you know how close to the edge Gohan is.  
  
Some people may think I don't know what I'm talking about, but I know what it's like to actually watch people you care about hurt themselves, by using self-mutilation and turning against the world. I even know a couple of people who've tried committing suicide. It's hard, and those people know who they are, they know how I feel. Thousands of people know the feeling.  
  
Sorry for burdening you with my problems, I'm just pointing out facts.  
  
So I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone who's ever been concerned about the well being of someone, or is in need of a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Just letting you know that you're never alone.  
  
Because I certainly know what it's like.  
  
Don't be afraid to cry, or to get help.  
  
Yet again I apologise for my story's content, and for the first time my morbid beginning, and or for being such a sap, I have a tendency to do that. So on with the story.  
  
Chapter 15 You couldn't possibly understand.  
  
Bulma decided to talk Gohan to school in the air car that morning, because she had come to the conclusion that if he walked, he'd either not make it, or decide not to go.  
  
So she left Vegeta in the Gravity Room, plonked Goten and Trunks in the back seat, and ordered Gohan into the front passenger seat.  
  
Gohan refused to speak for the whole trip, and gazed at the buildings flashing by. Bulma tried to concentrate on driving; after all she did have to chibis in the back seat.  
  
Finally, Bulma pulled up outside the school, and Gohan clambered out.  
  
Bulma didn't have time to protest before Gohan's little brother and Trunks climbed out after him.  
  
They tightly hugged one of Gohan's legs each, and held on for dear life.  
  
Gohan didn't get it.  
  
He attempted to shake them off, but he was still sick. (Why is he going to school then? Don't ask me, but he's not contagious.)  
  
He glared at the two children, and they smiled innocently back, or as innocently as they could manage.  
  
"What are you to doing?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"We want to stay with Gohan!" Both chibis chorused.  
  
"Well you can't, Gohan has to stay at school, but you to have to come home and leave him alone."  
  
"No, Mum," Goten and Trunks both said defiantly.  
  
(Yes you read correctly, Goten called Bulma Mum to, that little idea was courtesy of diane, she was anonymous when she made comment but any way, thanks diane, that information is dedicated to you. If you have any ideas, post it in the reviews, and I'll put it in my story if I like it. ^_^)  
  
Gohan just gaped at Goten. He was forgetting his birth mother already, not that Gohan blamed Goten, Chichi had left them purposely, and Bulma had been a mother to him longer than Chichi had.  
  
Bulma stared at her friend's youngest son; he had really called her Mum. As much as Bulma was flattered, she was kind of sad. Chichi's youngest son was forgetting her.  
  
Trunks looked at Goten strangely. He really wanted a brother, and brother's fought, so he and Goten could fight.  
  
Trunks leant over and punched Goten hard in the arm. "Owww," Goten whinged, "What did you do that for Trunks?"  
  
"Cos I can," came the reply.  
  
"Oooooohh, that's not very nice." Moaned Gohan's little brother.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it!" Trunks shot back.  
  
"This!" Goten yelled as he let go of Gohan's leg and kicked Trunks in the butt.  
  
Trunks was shocked, and dropped to the ground on his already injured bottom.  
  
Goten started to run, and Trunks straight after him, but Bulma picked both of them up by the backs of their shirts and threw them in the car.  
  
"Bye Gohan," Bulma said, as she hurriedly got into the car and drove off.  
  
  
  
Now that the scary woman was gone, the students who had been witnessing the scene decided that it was safe to come out of hiding and taunt Gohan. (A/N. All I can say is DUMBASSES)  
  
Gohan turned around to find a mob of students heading towards him, most of them looking ready to kill.  
  
"What's wrong? Scared?" The boys at the front of them group said.  
  
Gohan snorted, "What of your face?" the demi-saiyan retorted.  
  
The students advancing on him growled. Gohan growled back.  
  
Eventually Gohan was surrounded on all sides.  
  
Everyone around him was smiling evilly; Gohan dropped into a sloppy fighting stance for he knew he wouldn't need a decent one, because these people weren't worth his time or effort.  
  
He knew he'd have to take on several of them at once, it wouldn't be hard, but it was the fact that he'd probably end up getting in more trouble then he was already in.  
  
"What, going to use your, 'tricks' against us," one cocky female taunted.  
  
Gohan grunted, "Not worth the effort."  
  
This caused many people to get extremely annoyed, and they launched into a full on attack.  
  
Gohan used the most basic Martial arts moves he knew, and easily blocked their advances. He sent most of them sprawling to the ground nursing injuries, and crying for their mummies.  
  
Normally if Gohan had been on guard, a knife wouldn't even have broken his skin, but since he was so preoccupied with the easy fight, he forgot to keep his back guarded.  
  
The demi-saiyan hadn't expected that these pathetic humans would even consider using weapons that weren't even supposed to be at school. But he found out they would the hard way when he felt a pain in his back. It wasn't as painful as some of his injuries that he'd received fighting some of the aliens in the universe, like when he'd got his neck snapped by Recoome; (I didn't actually get to see that on T.V because it was edited.)  
  
His shirt felt wet, and there was a lot of blood visible on the ground, Gohan had been injured.  
  
This caused him to get angrier than usual, and he pushed everyone away by flaring his energy a bit, and mentally cursed himself for doing so. But he felt better, as he always did after a fight, and though he didn't know it yet, he looked healthier to.  
  
The teachers must have heard the commotion that was going on, and rushed to the scene where they found many injured students laying on the ground and one still upright Gohan.  
  
Because Gohan was already in trouble, they jumped to conclusions, and blamed the demi-saiyan.  
  
They ignored his protests and the injury on his back and just brought him to the office.  
  
There he was left and the secretary was told to call the delinquent's guards.  
  
Fortunately for Gohan one of the receptionists was not a total idiot, and noticed Gohan's injury and dressed it accordingly.  
  
It was merely a scratch to Gohan, which went from his shoulder blade to halfway down his spine, but he appreciated the gesture anyway.  
  
About half an hour later his guards appeared, dressed in dull grey armour, and carrying nasty looking weapons. They escorted him to formclass where he was seated in the front row, and the guards moved to their positions around the room.  
  
Gohan slumped forward on his desk, trying to ignore the stares and glares that were pointed in his direction.  
  
Most of the glares were from people he had beaten up that morning (snickers) and the stares were from people who had heard wild rumours about him.  
  
His sensitive hearing picked up a conversation that two girls were having in the back.  
  
"I heard that he'd been to Juvenile Hall, because he'd committed a mass homicide," one ditz said.  
  
"No way, I heard that he killed his parents, and was adopted by the Briefs because only they had the technology to subdue him when he went into his rages."  
  
Gohan snickered to himself, how could they believe such rumours, and how could people still attempt to attack him when he had such a reputation.  
  
Suddenly the door was swung open, and I teenage girl with dark raven hair, that was tied up in two pigtails stormed in.  
  
(I wonder who that is?)  
  
"I'm looking for Gohan Son."  
  
  
  
Hahahaha, there's Videl. I know I said I wouldn't be updating in a while, but since a certain amount of people got a sneak peek I decided to finish the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to write more.  
  
So R+R. 


	18. Not what u think

Yeah I know I said that I wouldn't be updating for a while, but I needed to be creative, 'cos I just got a call from my social studies teacher, or well my parents did, and it wasn't good.  
  
So I decided to write chapter 16.  
  
Some of your ideas, I wouldn't have thought of, I can't remember who said it, but Videl being one of Gohan's guards might have been interesting, but sorry to say that's not the way this story is heading.  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone, and I think I'll dedicate this chapter to my cat Ally, and my friend Larissa (HI LARISSA)  
  
Chapter 16 I can take care of myself.  
  
"I'm looking for Gohan Son."  
  
Gohan looked slightly interested, and looked at the person who seemed so eager to find him.  
  
"Is he in this class?" the girl asked, obviously getting annoyed that no one was giving her any answers.  
  
She was also oblivious to the fact that the whole formclass was whispering "THE Videl Satan."  
  
Gohan who also had a short temper, called out across to the girl, "Yeah I'm Gohan what do you want?"  
  
Videl glared at the boy who had spoken, "I need to talk to you, alone, Gohan."  
  
The guards went to protest, but Videl cut them off.  
  
"I am the daughter of the great Hercule, world martial arts champion, the man who saved us all from Cell, I have been training in martial arts, all my life, my father was not effected by Cell's tricks, and neither will I, so don't annoy me or you'll have me or my father to deal with."  
  
No one argued, Videl was really quite scary.  
  
"Follow me," she barked at Gohan, who reluctantly stood up and followed the famous man's daughter.  
  
She led him to an empty classroom, pulled the curtains, and closed the blinds on the door's window.  
  
(A/N. NOOOOOO THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU PERVERTED VIDEL AND GOHAN LOVERS ARE THINKING.)  
  
She rounded on the confused, and slightly amused Gohan.  
  
"So why do you want to see me?" Gohan asked playing innocent.  
  
"I am Drahyrt's cousin, Videl Satan, I'm sure you've heard of me, I'm here to tell you that I did not appreciate what you did to my favourite cousin, and that I'm not going to let it go unpunished."  
  
Gohan snorted.  
  
"Drahyrt deserved all he got, Videl Devil, or what ever your name is, I don't care what anyone thinks, and you can't touch me without getting in trouble yourself."  
  
Videl frowned.  
  
"That's what you think, Mr. Smart Ass, but no one will believe you of you say that I just attacked you, and I say otherwise."  
  
Gohan nodded this was probably true, if she really was Hercule's daughter.  
  
"Just a few questions before I kick your ass, okay?"  
  
Gohan nodded, this fight was bound to be funny, and he wanted to get it started as soon as possible.  
  
"Why do you mock martial arts with your pathetic tricks?"  
  
  
  
There ya go, I don't feel like being creative anymore, so I'll stop here ^_^  
  
R+R 


	19. Fly in the wall

Hi everyone sorry I haven't been updating a lot, but I've been busy.  
  
I know like no one reads the stuff before stories, but I'm going 2 write it anyway.  
  
Just to let you know this is not a G+V (shudders) I can't stand Videl, or the fact that she'd going to marry Gohan, (waaaaahhh, it's not fair)  
  
And a side note, or partial request, please don't swear in my reviews.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 17 What do you mean?  
  
  
  
Gohan stared at Videl in amusement, features from the two male caregivers that he'd had in his life, graced his face.  
  
Innocence and arrogance  
  
Videl repeated her question.  
  
Gohan laughed, "Mock martial arts?"  
  
Videl stared at Gohan like he was insane.  
  
"Is it my problem that people are so narrow minded, that they do not understand that martial arts have evolved since the prehistoric ages?"  
  
Videl snorted, "Light Shows and explosives are not evolution."  
  
"That is exactly my point, you are mentally corrupted as well."  
  
"Oh, shut up, I wanted a truthful answer, not a lie that would bore me stupid." Videl yelled at Gohan.  
  
"You were already stupid before I met you."  
  
Videl growled to this retort.  
  
"Enough, I'm going to kick your ass to kingdom come, and I'm predicting you won't come back." The enraged Videl shouted as she sunk down into a fighting stance.  
  
  
  
Gohan didn't even bother to do that, and just stood his ground and watched as Videl launched herself at him.  
  
He easily blocked her simple attacks, yawning slightly as he did so.  
  
Videl growled in frustration, and tried harder to land a punch.  
  
She wore herself out partially, and dropped back from the assault to catch her breath.  
  
Unfortunately she'd have to do it in the wall, because as soon as she stopped her attack, Gohan announced that it was his turn, and simply ploughed a foot into Videl's abdomen, hurling her across the room.  
  
  
  
The plaster splintered, Videl was imbedded, and Gohan was laughing hysterically.  
  
  
  
"So much for the saviour of the world's daughter," Gohan remarked as he walked out of the door, leaving an injured Videl in the wall.  
  
  
  
Gohan's class was surprised when Gohan came back to class unblemished, with no Videl in sight, many of them left to check on the daughter of Hercule.  
  
No one talked to him; he just sat down in his seat again and laughed to himself.  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
"I WANT TO SEE MY SONS!" Chichi screeched at a cowering guardian in the other world.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, you can't do that, by committing suicide you forfeited the right to have anything to do with your son's lives, or the universe from which you came."  
  
Chichi growled dangerously.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was that, yeah I know it was short, but I was just writing this till DBZ came on, which it is doing right now, so I'll post this, and you read it then R+R okay?  
  
I'll get writing the next chapter ^_^ 


	20. At least you know your bowels are workin...

IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY  
  
I really am, I have just been really busy, I even lost track of time for a while, so I decided I should be nice to my fans (I don't know if your really my fans, but it just sounds neat saying it ^_^)  
  
ANyWhO, I think I should just shut up and write the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 (I'm up to chapter 18, like wow)  
  
At least you know your bowels are working (hehehe, don't worry I'm still sane)  
  
  
  
Back on Earth, Videl had been taken to hospital for multiple injuries, and her father had been informed. He hadn't been very happy, and wanted to meet the little shit who did this to his daughter.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
A breathless guardian and his wife were badgering another father. "I tried to stop her sir, but when she gets angry, she turns into a type of banshee wielding a frying pan," (A/n where did the almighty frying pan of terror come from, who made it up? what the hell were they on? Not that it matters it's a good weapon.)  
  
The guardian yelped as he received another blow to the head by the stainless steel, non-stick, frying pan of terror.  
  
The man, who had been apologised to, grimaced, he knew the feeling.  
  
"He won't let me see Gohan and Goten, Goku, so I decided to let you tell me what's happening in their lives, you'll do that for me right?" Chichi said sweetly, but still cradling the frying pan like a third child.  
  
Goku nodded, and shooed the guardian away. Then he went to find a pool of water. (I don't know how they see from the other world if they're not King Kai or someone important, so I'm making it that to see into the world that you came from you have to look into a pool of water, in the otherworld)  
  
Goku gazed into the depths, trying to focus on finding Gohan and Goten, but something in his gut warned him, that he was about to be met by an unpleasant sight.  
  
Gohan had to admit that he'd neglected to check up on his sons, but he'd assumed Chichi was able to. (A/n so what I know it looks like they haven't talked for three years, Chichi isn't a cry-baby and goes running to Goku when she's fighting a losing battle, and she's been fighting this battle for 3 years)  
  
Goku had been training a lot, just out of habit and fun, but he'd got a lot stronger.  
  
While Goku tried to find the images he was looking for, a certain high school was getting a visit from a certain Afro haired idiot.  
  
Hercule stormed through the school to the gymnasium, where he had asked that the principal arrange for everyone to go there, so he could make an example out of the brat who'd hospitalised his daughter. The principal had readily agreed, the student who was going to face Hercule was a problem to begin with, didn't really like him, and was ready to see the brat get his butt kicked (A/n AS IF)  
  
Unfortunately for Hercule, he was about to make an ass of himself (A/n when doesn't he?)  
  
Gohan sat dejectedly in the front row of the gymnasium bleachers, wondering what he could do to pass the time; human presentations were never any good.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan found that he was sensing an energy signature that he hadn't felt in three years at. The Cell games, if Gohan guessed correctly, Hercule was here.  
  
Gohan smiled wolfishly, (A/n I do not actually know if wolves smile) He was going to have some fun.  
  
  
  
Hercule burst into the gym with his trademark roar, and announced that he was here to show everyone what happens when they mess with him and his family.  
  
Gohan snickered.  
  
"Where is the punk who threw my daughter into the wall." Hercule demanded.  
  
Gohan laughed and raised his hand, ignoring the glares of the students around him, and the guards around him.  
  
"That would be me," Gohan said simply.  
  
"You, a scrawny little punk like you put my Videl into a wall? I knew that girl was neglecting her training."  
  
"Right." Gohan said, stretching the word.  
  
"Be prepared to be very sore little man," Hercule boomed.  
  
"Can I have a word in private, before you whip my ass?" Gohan said cockily.  
  
"Want to beg for mercy eh?" Hercule questioned not actually paying attention to the look of disgust on Gohan's face, or waiting for an answer.  
  
"Alright," Hercule snapped, "follow me," and he left the room followed by a giggling Gohan.  
  
Hercule stopped inside an empty room (A/n like father like daughter eh?) Gohan was ushered in, and the door was shut.  
  
Hercule faced the teenager and laughed.  
  
Gohan promptly turned super saiyan.  
  
Hercule's face resembled a traffic light, but with different colours, and changing faster then a cheetah.  
  
"You make an example out of me eh? Me? The boy who beat Cell? The boy who got you where you are now? You are really funny!" Gohan taunted.  
  
Hercule cowered, shivering, with two distinct smells coming from his pants.  
  
Gohan sneered, "At least you know your bowels work."  
  
Hercule whimpered.  
  
"Don't mess with me, no one should, or they'll be sorry, now get out of my sight and out of my school." Hercule bolted out the door, dripping urine and faeces everywhere.  
  
He ran directly to the gym, (his pants had emptied by then) and quickly said "ER, something came up I got to go bye" and he did just that, leaving a gross odour in the air.  
  
Gohan walked back in, noted the looks on everyone's faces and then walked out again.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Goku had witnessed the whole thing, Gohan taunting of Hercule, the threats. He couldn't believe that this was his son.  
  
What had happened to him to make him so hostile and cold?  
  
He used instant transmission to find King Kai, and questioned him about it.  
  
King Kai suggested that Goku viewed his son's life since the Cell Games.  
  
(A/n King Kai has the power to show people the past in this fan fiction)  
  
King Kai asked Goku to place his hand on his shoulder, and asked him to visualise seeing his son after the Cell Games.  
  
Goku did, and saw the events on fast forward.  
  
Gohan's guilt over his death, Chichi's suicide, his self-mutilation, Gohan's nightmare's, his training almost to the brink of collapse, his depression, and his mental health being on the brink of destruction.  
  
  
  
Goku recoiled like he had been burned.  
  
This was his son.  
  
He was in need of help.  
  
The question was how to help him.  
  
  
  
So what did you think? I enjoyed writing it kinda, so R+R and I'll try to write the next chapter.  
  
Yet again sorry for the late update, the next one will be late also.  
  
R+R  
  
Love Lauren (Saiyan Genius) 


	21. HEY EVERYONE

OK yes I know I haven't updated in a while.  
  
Yes I know Ur probably angry  
  
Yes I know its all my fault  
  
And I am a little disappointed in the amount of reviews I got on my last chapter (  
  
But I've had a lot of things 2 do, at the moment I'm trying to decide what subjects to take in 5th form, we have 2 work it out pretty soon and I still have no idea.  
  
So I need Ur help.  
  
I have 3 ideas for what should happen next.  
  
Number 1. Goku breaks the rules of the afterlife and uses instant transmission to go visit Gohan and set the record straight. (Kinda like he did in Movie 9)  
  
Number 2. Goku interferes with the 'fairness distributor' (my own creation, that decides who should find money or break their arm etc) and makes Gohan's life a whole heap better.  
  
Number 3. Goku acts as a guardian for Gohan's mind and helps him to make right decisions, protect him from nightmares and help him realise the truth.  
  
  
  
Now all you have 2 do is vote what you want 2 see happen, so u can help me write the next chapter.  
  
So in the review section just place what number idea you think should happen, or the 1 u like the best, and why it should happen (  
  
Cos I have a couple of days where it's teachers only at school coming up and it's a perfect opportunity to start writing, I HAVE I 4 DAY WEEKEND ^_^ 


	22. Cure for the itch

Hey Everyone  
  
The Verdict is in  
  
The results are.  
  
Option 1. Goku breaks the rules of the afterlife and uses instant transmission to go visit Gohan and set the record straight. (Kinda like he did in Movie 9) = 13  
  
Option 2. Goku interferes with the 'fairness distributor' (my own creation, that decides who should find money or break their arm etc) and makes Gohan's life a whole heap better. = 4  
  
Option 3. Goku acts as a guardian for Gohan's mind and helps him to make right decisions, protect him from nightmares and help him realise the truth. = 10  
  
So well I guess you now what's goin 2 happen.  
  
But not as you expect. Well mayb 1 of you, cos their such a frickin smart-ass they figured it out before I wrote it down, well some of my idea anyway.  
  
Yes Hello Melanie  
  
Such a smart ass aren't u (I mean that in the nicest way possible) bet u can't figure out the next part of my story (  
  
Anyway  
  
I'm sorry this took so long, I had a hectic couple of days.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonballz, Gohan, except for the pictures in my room, on my computer, and the episodes I taped off television. (I have such a sad life ()  
  
I dedicate this chapter 2 Dawn my friend who has recently turned 15 Happy birthday girl  
  
Chapter 19 Cure for the itch (I don't own that song either, and it annoys me any way so I don't care!)  
  
  
  
Goku was still.  
  
Trying to pass off the images he'd seen as a bad dream, but deep in his gut he knew that Gohan really was like that.  
  
The thought was enough to almost make Goku cry.  
  
But he wouldn't, not when there was a chance to save his son.  
  
King Kai didn't know how to console Goku, there was nothing that could be said that would make any difference, Goku would have to deal with the problem in his own way.  
  
Unfortunately for King Kai, he didn't know how right he was.  
  
Goku would deal with things in his own way.  
  
A way that could get him into a lot of trouble. Goku spoke, his voice, barely above a whisper.  
  
"King Kai, what will happen if he maintains his current course of behaviour?" Referring to Gohan.  
  
King Kai gulped, he didn't want to hurt Goku's feelings, but the truth had to be told.  
  
"If your son continues as he is, he will eventually break down, and do something drastic that will inevitably result in his death." (A/n I don't know how King Kai knows this, but just play along okay?)  
  
Goku nodded sombrely, "then I know what I must do."  
  
King Kai realised a split second too late what Goku was going to do.  
  
He ran to grab hold of Goku, attempting to stop him.  
  
But Goku was too quick.  
  
King Kai knew he wasn't going 2 make it, so he shouted, "Goku, if Gohan is supposed to die, then he will, you can't change what's to be!"  
  
Goku faded from sight.  
  
King Kai just hoped that Goku would use his common sense and take what he had said seriously and come back.  
  
But he didn't really expect it, and he wasn't disappointed.  
  
Gohan walked through the forest near his old home, his hands shoved into his pockets, grumbling slightly.  
  
What he was grumbling was inaudible, but by the look on his face you could tell it wasn't good.  
  
Animals scampered away from him in a panic.  
  
He kicked occasional innocent rocks into the air, blasting them when he felt like it.  
  
He believed that he was on the edge, nothing could get worse.  
  
Little did Gohan (A/n my poor little baby) know how wrong he was.  
  
  
  
"Gohan." A voice said, an oddly familiar voice said.  
  
Gohan stopped walking, he looked up, it couldn't be could it?  
  
There about a metre and a half in front of him, was his father.  
  
There was no mistaking him.  
  
Gohan backed away, unsteadily, never taking his eyes off Goku.  
  
Goku took a step forward, extending one hand to Gohan. "Please, Gohan we need to talk."  
  
"No!" Gohan shouted, "Leave me alone." He turned and fled in the opposite direction.  
  
Goku frowned.  
  
He used super speed and sped in front of Gohan.  
  
Gohan skidded, trying to avoid his father.  
  
But he only succeeded in crashing into Goku.  
  
Goku wrapped his arms around his son in an act of assurance, and love.  
  
Gohan started to panic. He struggled, lashing out with his fists and legs, yelling "leave me alone!"  
  
Goku held him, Gohan needed to here this whether he liked it or not.  
  
Eventually Gohan stopped struggling, and his head slumped forward onto Goku's shoulder.  
  
Goku felt tears leak through his uniform onto his skin.  
  
Goku held his son with one hand, and patted his back with the other.  
  
"Shush." Goku soothed.  
  
Goku grasped his son by his shoulders, not hard, but enough to stop him from trying to escape, and stepped back.  
  
"Gohan look at me." Goku said softly.  
  
Gohan didn't comply.  
  
Instead he looked at the ground, trying to avoid his father's gaze. **Meanwhile**  
  
Vegeta was seriously pissed. He couldn't work out why he was sensing Kakarot. It was frustrating him to no end. Finally he got up and decided to something about it and blasted off towards Goku's energy.  
  
**Back to Gohan and Goku**  
  
  
  
Goku's voice became firmer, and Gohan slowly lifted his face and looked at his father.  
  
Gohan's eyes were full of tears; his facial expression showed his distress.  
  
"I know you don't want to hear this Gohan, but you have no choice, I can't let you keep on believing what you are."  
  
Gohan nodded, he'd have to hear this anyway, so he might as well go along with it.  
  
"Gohan, my death was not your fault, nobody blames you, especially not me. We all make mistakes, even me. Remember all I have done, then remember what I could have avoided. But everything happened for a reason. Like when I died the first time, I couldn't have bet Vegeta and Nappa if I hadn't. I was supposed to die Gohan, just like this time. It wasn't you fault, if it was anyone's fault, it would be mine. Being a saiyan is in your blood, and unfortunately they all have a weakness of being too cocky. I put an enormous amount of responsibility on you when I backed down from my fight with Cell. But you took it in your stride. I'm proud of you. Your mother doesn't blame you for her death anyway. She chose it that way. Me dying again was just the final straw. You have to understand, even before you were born, Chichi had to deal with a lot of stuff that no normal human should have to. And over the years, the pressure just became too much. You weren't the cause. All the blame and guilt you feel is against you, is just from inside. If you forgive yourself, then we'll have all moved on."  
  
  
  
Gohan stared at his father in horror. This was not the expression Goku had been looking for.  
  
  
  
"You lie," Gohan screamed (A/n bloody psychic aren't ya Melanie) "I KILLED YOU! You didn't have to die; yet I killed you. You can't just waltz back into my life after three years and tell me you forgive me. YOU CAN'T FORGIVE ME! YOU CAN'T BE PROUD OF ME! THERE'S NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF! Mum did kill herself 'cos she hates me. You should hate me to. YOU'RE TRYING TO TRICK ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Gohan had been unconsciously powering up that whole time, and since he was distressed, his power was greater than normal. As he screamed his last sentence, he pushed his energy towards his father, sending Goku into a tree. Gohan took off in a blur of black and gold.  
  
Goku would have gone after him if it weren't for the figure that had just appeared in front of him.  
  
"KAKAROT! WHAT THE HFIL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"  
  
It was Vegeta (A/n NO DUH!)  
  
Goku didn't have time for Vegeta at this moment. So as he got up he pushed Vegeta out of his way and said "Gohan's in trouble, I'm here to help him."  
  
Vegeta Hmmphed.  
  
"I don't give a stuff about your brat. YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT ME! I'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS SO I COULD BET YOU NEXT TIME I SAW YOU! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TURN YOUR BACK AND WALK AWAY!"  
  
Vegeta launched himself at Goku's back, and Goku turned to defend himself.  
  
Both warriors were now engaged in a fight that had no end in the near future, meaning the next few hours.  
  
  
  
Gohan flew the air fuming.  
  
How dare his father try and tell him that he forgave him, that no one blamed him.  
  
His father was wrong.  
  
He dropped to the ground in a city, and when he walked, people moved hurriedly away from the dangerous looking teenager.  
  
All except for one.  
  
This figure was a very unique looking person.  
  
He was tall, mauve coloured, his hair was a bright lime green (A/n LIKE AN APPLE, NOT THE RED ONES DUMBY) He wore red pants and a blue shirt, with a billowing purple cape.  
  
Gohan walked towards at him, glaring all the way.  
  
The man didn't move, instead he smiled. Not a nice smile, but an eerie smile.  
  
The weird person waited till Gohan was almost right in front of him, then he said "Gohan Son?"  
  
Gohan looked at this queer looking person.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you." The weird man said.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Evil music plays** DUN DUN DUN  
  
Who is this person? What does he want with Gohan?  
  
KEEP READING TO FIND OUT OK THAT WAS LAME, I PROMISE I WON'T WRITE IT AGAIN. R+R people!  
  
I'll update next time I get a chance. 


	23. What's the speed of dark?

Hey ME AGAIN.u already new that.well how'd you guess? ^_^  
  
I LOVE U PPL  
  
200 reviews.WOW  
  
I FEEL SO LOVED.  
  
So basically this is a 200 review special.. WOW.. 200 reviews.I soooo can't get over that.  
  
I'm hurting deep, at the moment, but I'm not goin 2 tell u why.. I just want 2 let u no that u guys made my day.  
  
Umm.I'm dedicating this chapter 2 Jane, or as she is known on fanfiction blonde_e, for sticking by me when I was in trouble and for all the hugs.I really needed them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20 (WOW)  
  
What's the speed of dark?  
  
  
  
"I'm listening,' was all Gohan could thin of saying when this strange being told him that he had a proposition for him.  
  
There was something about this person that made Gohan think that the answer to all his problems had finally decided to show its face.  
  
"Walk this way," the weird person gestured towards an alley.  
  
Gohan walked into the alley, followed shortly by the weird man.  
  
The man muttered something in another language, and an enormous portal opened up.  
  
"Follow me," the man said, and he disappeared into the swirling vortex.  
  
Gohan shrugged to himself.  
  
"There's nothing to loose," he muttered and stepped into the light.  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Vegeta lay panting on the ground, all bloody and cut up, slightly smoking in some places.  
  
"You baka Kakarot, how the Hfil did you get so strong."  
  
A few feet away, Goku sat under a tree, trying to pinpoint his son's location, but he appeared to have disappeared. Goku hoped he wasn't in trouble.  
  
"Never mind that Vegeta, can you sense Gohan?"  
  
Vegeta huffed, and said, "he'll be around here somewhere."  
  
"Please Vegeta, I can't find him."  
  
"Fine," Vegeta closed his eyes and focused on Gohan's energy signature, he couldn't find it.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, "Nope Kakarot, I can't find your first spawn either."  
  
Inside Vegeta was fighting himself.  
  
Gohan might be dead for all they knew, and it was because Vegeta had challenged Goku that he wasn't mentally safe right now.  
  
Vegeta really cared for Gohan, he was defiantly a person who could grow on you.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, will you help me find him?"  
  
"Fine," Vegeta replied, trying to sound like he had nothing else to do so he might as well help.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The 2 took to the sky.  
  
  
  
**In someplace which doesn't have a name**  
  
  
  
The strange looking man led Gohan through vast winding corridors to a large circular room.  
  
In this room was a throne.  
  
On this throne was creature.  
  
The strange looking man bowed.  
  
Gohan looked bewildered.  
  
"You are dismissed Vulcanor."  
  
The man who had led Gohan there vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
Gohan felt very small at this particular moment.  
  
The creature on the throne stood up and walked up to Gohan.  
  
He was short, bluish in colour, with a bushy tail, and a mop of blue hair on his head.  
  
"I am Lord Shoytrig, ruler of the dimension of then, the man who brought you here is merely a servant, named Vulcanor, he is of no real importance. You I believe are Gohan."  
  
The Lord looked Gohan up and down.  
  
"I believe that you could be a great asset, a bonus.  
  
You have skill, talent, finesse, whatever you call it.  
  
You also have what many lack, hate, anger, and raw power.  
  
You are the key.  
  
The source that could help me dominate what should rightfully be mine.  
  
You would of course become my heir.  
  
You would have everything you ever wanted.  
  
You could be everything you ever wanted.  
  
You could do everything you ever wanted.  
  
So will you stand on my side?  
  
Join me.  
  
Help me.  
  
Carry on my legacy."  
  
  
  
Cliffy.. Hehehe  
  
I'm evil  
  
And I've actually plotted the end of this story.  
  
So I know this chapter isn't that good.  
  
But I'm getting there.  
  
R+R ppl. 


	24. Idle consideration

Hey again.  
  
  
  
Remember to check out my newest fanfiction, Ancient Future.  
  
It's a B/V, C/K, and K/18.  
  
It's set in the Dark Age and in the future, it's your basic timetravel A/U fanfic.  
  
  
  
Also check out my friend blonde-e's story Broken World, It's a T/P  
  
This is dedicated to Melanie, HI! **waves like an idiot**  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Idle Consideration.  
  
  
  
Gohan regained his composure and stared at the King like he was an idiot.  
  
He snorted.  
  
"I could do this by myself, what's in it for me?"  
  
The King laughed.  
  
"See that's what I like about you, you're smart, and you get straight to the point."  
  
Gohan had started to walk around the room, idly, running his hand along everything.  
  
  
  
"Well, Gohan, let me put it this way.you have no ambition. You go for the smaller things. People don't recognise you for what you are.  
  
They don't see your potential, what you deserve to be hailed as.  
  
You are a prince living in a world of slaves.  
  
You belong in the fold of Shoytrig, the elite of the elite.  
  
If you join me you could be so much more.  
  
You could have your world and my world when I'm gone.  
  
Besides if you do it this way, you get to command an army."  
  
King Shoytrig's face split into a smile.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at him.his face passive.  
  
  
  
So.I can be a prince.do whatever I like.and no one will stop me?"  
  
Lord Shoytrig nodded.  
  
  
  
Gohan thought about this.  
  
  
  
At the moment, he felt unloved, uncared for, and he was pretty sure a fair amount of people wanted him dead.  
  
  
  
He could use this to his advantage.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
  
  
The King smiled.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
  
  
"Firstly.we need to equip you with these." He held up a pair of armbands.  
  
  
  
"They are similar to mine, except silver." He threw to Gohan who put them on.  
  
The King laughed, "The one thing I didn't mention, is that you become my puppet. You will have your own free will unless I command you otherwise."  
  
He watched, as Gohan's demeanour grew darker.  
  
A silver crown appeared in Gohan's dark hair.  
  
  
  
"You're mine my adopted son."  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at the man who had spoken.  
  
'Yeah, and I am Prince of the Dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
There ya go ppl, I no it was short, but R+R anyway 


	25. Could this situation get any worse?

Hi again.  
  
I got bored so here is the result.  
  
Don't 4get 2 check out my other fanfiction, or my friend blonde-e's one.  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated 2 a fellow Kiwi, RJ  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Could this situation get any worse?  
  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta flew at unimaginable speeds in a random direction, in hopes to learn something about Gohan.  
  
It didn't make sense, Gohan was one of the most powerful, if not thee most powerful being in the universe, there was no way he could just be killed, normal accidents just couldn't hurt him, and a villain would have been sensed.  
  
Even if the bad guy hadn't have been sensed, Gohan power rapidly fading would have given them some hint of what had happened.  
  
Bu there had been nothing.  
  
And for this reason, Goku and Vegeta were growing increasingly more agitated.  
  
  
  
It also didn't help that Goku still had his halo.  
  
Whenever someone caught sight of them flying, their attention seemed to be inevitably drawn towards the golden ring floating above the taller man's head.  
  
Hence the reason claims of angel sightings were being heard all over the areas that Goku and Vegeta had flown over, and a lot of these sightings were on camera.  
  
  
  
Normally Hercule would be reassuring everyone that it was a trick, but for some reason.  
  
(A/n **cough, cough** Gohan)  
  
He couldn't be found.  
  
So people were left with their imaginations and fears that the apocalypse was nigh and that they were all going to die, or their delusions that the lord had come.  
  
The events that were about to unfold probably didn't help the apocalypse fear either.  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Gohan was tapping his foot in boredom waiting for his 'father' to finish his instructions.  
  
"Take a small army for now, nothing to extravagant, just a few hundred warriors should do, and strike fear into the pathetic human world.  
  
Do not, I repeat, DO NOT; go over the top, this is warning, we still want to have fun with these wretched humans don't we.  
  
I don't mind you killing a few, that's perfectly fine, it just adds to the chaos."  
  
The King Shoytrig rubbed his hands together at the thought.  
  
"Just give them something to worry about, and then give them a period to gather their troops, then they'll be a show worthy of us members of the royal Shoytrig family."  
  
  
  
Gohan grinned at the thought of a blood bath; he was in perfect control of his thoughts.  
  
He had just seen the light. or the dark for that matter.  
  
He knew that what he had been fighting for his whole life, was really what his heart had desired all along.  
  
He thought back to all the times where he could have turned to the dark side, all the battles.  
  
It would have been easy.  
  
His instincts had always been covered up by the petty emotions that his mother and father had taught him.  
  
But deep down, he had craved for a fight, to kill, as it had been shown time and time again when he became angry.  
  
He loathed his mother and father for what he they had made him.  
  
But he smiled an evil smile.  
  
His annoying, overprotective banshee of a mother was dead.  
  
He could kill his original father easily, despite the fact that he was already dead and wandering around in the living world, Gohan would just send him back.  
  
Gohan decided that he'd killed his old man before, he could certainly do it again.  
  
From that moment on, Gohan would refer to Goku as well.Goku.  
  
He was no longer father to him.  
  
King Shoytrig was.  
  
And he was King Shoytrig's son.  
  
  
  
"May I take my leave now?" Gohan questioned, his eyes glinting maliciously, filled with promise of pain and torture.  
  
  
  
King Shoytrig smiled.  
  
"Do me proud son."  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
"You know I will."  
  
Gohan tore from the room, heading towards the barracks, for some reason he knew where everything was.  
  
He was going to order a small army to follow him, and then he was going to cause hell to break loose on Earth's surface.  
  
He knew the men would do what he said.  
  
He had the silver cuffs of royalty on, and the silver crown.  
  
He was also pretty sure that King Shoytrig had announced to his men that they would soon have a prince to obey.  
  
  
  
Gohan burst through the barrack doors.  
  
Burst is probably the wrong word.  
  
Blasted is probably more accurate.  
  
Fragments of the door rained down around him as he entered.  
  
  
  
The men rose to see to this interruption, and to deal with it.  
  
But on seeing the young boy, wearing the symbols of royalty, they dropped to their knees.  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled.  
  
He loved the sight of people on their knees before him.  
  
  
  
"Rise," he barked.  
  
  
  
They did.  
  
Slowly  
  
They never took their eyes off the boy that The blood thirsty King had decreed his heir.  
  
They knew he would be lethal, an evil creature.  
  
A child not to be taken lightly.  
  
  
  
They were not mistaken.  
  
  
  
"I want all of you." He gestured around the tightly packed room, ignoring all the others in the other rooms.  
  
"To accompany me to the surface of Earth.. IT'S PLAYTIME."  
  
Gohan roared the last words, throwing his arms into the air.  
  
The men raised weapons that they were carrying in allegiance and agreement.  
  
  
  
All who would be chosen rushed outside to prepare.  
  
Gohan faced the rest.  
  
"You are to ready yourselves and all available weaponry for the take over of Earth, I want this done by the time I return."  
  
  
  
He left the room, and the men, creatures and other things breathed.  
  
  
  
**A certain amount of time later**  
  
  
  
Gohan stood on a platform with his army of three hundred behind him.  
  
This was not just any platform.  
  
It was the portal to Earth.  
  
  
  
A light emerged around them, and then they were gone.  
  
Vanished into the light.  
  
  
  
  
  
**On Earth's surface. **  
  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta stopped flying; oblivious to the cameras aimed at them.  
  
  
  
"Did you feel that?" Goku said.  
  
  
  
"Nah Kakarot, that enormous blip in energy completely missed my attention." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Goku nodded, for once catching the hint.  
  
"It came from over there." Goku gestured.  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
  
  
"Do you think it's what got Gohan?" Goku asked.  
  
  
  
Vegeta simply said, "Fair possibility."  
  
Then they both they took off in that direction.  
  
  
  
**Back with Gohan**  
  
  
  
Gohan was standing on a tall building, his eyes fixed on the scenes that were unfolding below.  
  
He had his arms crossed, and a permanent scowl etched on his face.  
  
Humans were fleeing for their lives.  
  
Explosions were happening randomly across the city.  
  
His troops marched in all directions mercilessly cutting down anyone that stood in their path.  
  
  
  
Gohan had taken the first life.  
  
  
  
It had been a teenage girl who foolishly thought Gohan was cute.  
  
(A/n which he is)  
  
And decided to hit on him.  
  
  
  
He had looked absolutely disgusted with her attempts to seduce him, but had decided to play her game.  
  
He pretended to be enjoying her affections, and began to flatter her with false comments.  
  
Suddenly, his dark mood seemed to return.  
  
His eyes darkened, and flashed menacingly.  
  
He wrapped his hands around the girl's neck, and tightened his grip slowly, crushing her windpipe, and cutting off her source of air.  
  
Once he was sure that she had suffered enough, he twisted his hands quickly.  
  
Her neck and head spun right around.  
  
Flesh tore.  
  
Bones snapped.  
  
Muscles ripped.  
  
The result was Gohan having the skank's head in his hands.  
  
Her blood splashing over him.  
  
  
  
With this he had roared for the bloodshed to begin, and the army had moved forth.  
  
  
  
Now Gohan was watching with dry amusement at what was happening, a few hours and he would call them off.  
  
  
  
He was so wrapped up with what he was doing, that he failed to notice the two power levels heading towards him and his father's troops.  
  
  
  
But he did notice when all of his troops literally evaporated.  
  
  
  
He scowled, and stared into the sky, where to figures floated.  
  
  
  
On the ground below, survivors silently thanked the angels that had saved them.  
  
(A/n remember they can see Goku's halo)  
  
  
  
Gohan growled.  
  
  
  
"Some people have no decency, showing up to my party with no invitation."  
  
He said seriously and took to the air, arms still folded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta watched the figure rise towards them.  
  
They figured that this was the army's leader. He was too far away to make out his features, but they could feel that he was strong.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden the leader was in viewing range.  
  
  
  
Goku let out a surprised yelp.  
  
"Gohan?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed that.  
  
I'll write more at a later date  
  
Review people. 


	26. Walking Negative Charge

Hi.  
  
I guess I was pretty evil last chapter.. As many of you keep telling me.  
  
But to make up for it I decided that I would write you the next chapter.  
  
^_^  
  
So here it is.  
  
Dedicated to my Avid reader, you know who you are, and a BIG thanks to Melanie, who helped out with this chapter when I got writer's block, thanks for the ideas girl.  
  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Walking Negative Charge  
  
Goku was in shock.  
  
His own flesh and blood was standing, well floating in front of him, a smirk plastered on his face, and his arms crossed in a typical Vegeta stance.  
  
His brain couldn't seem to function.  
  
He looked to Vegeta for help, only to see a kind of pride for what Goku's son had become.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Gohan demanded  
  
It was Vegeta who spoke; though even though the question was more aimed at Goku.  
  
"Supposedly we're here to stop you, as you should know growing up with your father and all."  
  
Gohan glowered.  
  
"I have only one father, and he is King Shoytrig."  
  
Goku felt like his heart was breaking.  
  
"Gohan." he pleaded, "Don't make me do this."  
  
"Do what Goku," Gohan spoke his name with contempt.  
  
"Destroy me? You've already done that in mass amounts, who cares if you complete the job."  
  
"Gohan, I never meant to leave you."  
  
"YES YOU DID, IT WAS INTENTIONAL, BUT THAT'S IN THE PAST I AM LEADING MY NEW LIFE NOW, AND IF YOU WANT TO STOP ME, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME."  
  
"Yes, Gohan, it was in the past let it go."  
  
"No, it's embedded in my soul."  
  
Vegeta gazed at the boy he had often called cowardly.  
  
He had grown, not vertically or horizontally, but emotionally.  
  
His passion had flared, and his senses were running high, and Vegeta knew exactly how he felt.  
  
It was the intoxicating power of evil.  
  
It coursed through veins.  
  
It made you feel invincible.  
  
Vegeta took in Gohan's appearance; it appeared he was having the time of his life.  
  
His hair was whipping back and forth in the wind, his face had an excited glow about it, and he was dressed in garbs fit for a prince.  
  
A prince  
  
Vegeta's eyes flickered over the silver crown in Gohan's hair, and the bands on his armbands.  
  
They seemed familiar, and they screamed for his attention.  
  
The name that Gohan had spoken Shoytrig, it plagued on his memory.  
  
He tried to figure out where he knew it.  
  
Also he was trying to understand why Gohan had turned evil.  
  
Vegeta had been evil once, but the good had always been there, underneath the surface, waiting to be discovered.  
  
The evil had only been a front, a display of all he'd ever known.  
  
He'd never known love  
  
Until Earth, and Bulma.  
  
Gohan had known love.  
  
His childhood was full of it.  
  
It just seemed that he couldn't focus on the happy times, and was permanently stuck on the bad ones.  
  
"Kakarot, I think I know how to get him to fall, appeal to his good side, make him remember the good times that your family had."  
  
Goku smiled slightly, it might just work.  
  
Gohan hadn't been paying attention to what was said, but he knew that Vegeta had spoken for his lips moved, so he turned his attention on the Saiyan prince.  
  
"Vegeta, why did you give it up? Why did you succumb to the 'good'? What's so 'good' about it?"  
  
Vegeta stared right into Gohan's eyes.  
  
The eyes that once were filled with light and innocence had a dark haunting look.  
  
"You know why I gave it up, I found what part of me had yearned for my whole life."  
  
Gohan frowned, that wasn't much of an answer.  
  
"What Vegeta? A home, someone cares about you? They all leave in the end."  
  
"But you still have the time."  
  
"Time? It's against you anyway."  
  
Vegeta frowned; this boy was just fixed on the negatives.  
  
Vegeta knew he was like that, but even he could look on the bright side of things.  
  
"What's so 'good' about 'good' anyway. All you end up with is hurt. You love, you loose, you spread joy to delude yourself, you focus on happy, when really all that exists is sad."  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say to this walking negative charge.  
  
"No comment, well you think long and hard about it, if you want, there's always a place by me, always a place for you to fill, a place that will accept you. You could always join me and my father."  
  
By this time helicopters had arrived to film these so called guardian angels, the world wanted to know why they were here.  
  
Goku was confused, for a moment there he thought Gohan was talking about him, after all he was his father, but all Goku had ever fought was good, so was Gohan appealing to Vegeta to be good?  
  
Then it all rushed back to him.  
  
"Enough!" Goku thundered.  
  
"Gohan, you've got to believe that there was more to your life then just suffering, think back, we were always happy. You had everything you ever wanted. You had us, you had the world."  
  
"You're wrong, those times were a sham. I didn't have everything. I lacked freedom. I had no choice."  
  
"But you did."  
  
"No, I studied, if I had my way then I would have been outside growing up, Chichi made me study to rid herself of my presence."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"Do I? Then why were you never there when I needed you? You died to save me from Radditz, then you left me with Piccolo, he pushed me hard. He was more of a father then you. There was no studying there, unless I chose to, I was free. Then I foolishly chose to visit Chichi, but I realised that I had to stay and prepare for the arrival of the Saiyans with Piccolo. I had an ulterior motive then. If I helped with the Saiyans, I could fight. I always wanted to fight. Then on Namek, where were you when I had my neck broken? You almost didn't make it, and it was by sheer luck that your ship landed close enough to where we were fighting the ginyu force. Then you were healing when Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo and I went up against Frieza Then you didn't come home when the dragon summoned you. I think that's where something inside me died. When you didn't want to come home. The Garlic Junior came back, and the whole time we were wondering where you were. Then when you didn't show up with Frieza the second time and Trunks saved us. WHERE WERE YOU?! I needed you. I was just a boy Then you left me when I failed to beat Cell. It was my failure. I should have been punished, but you had to be Mister Nobel. I was dying inside. I had grown up with too much responsibility, placed on my shoulders by you, and Chichi."  
  
Goku looked shocked.  
  
He had never known that his son felt this way.  
  
Gohan had hid his real emotions so well.  
  
A single tear, barely visible fell down Gohan's face.  
  
"Now we settle this." Was all Gohan said as he powered up and allowed himself to go super saiyan, the normal golden glow emanating from him.  
  
  
  
. Well that's it for this chapter, I apologise for the delay. Review people. And thanks for the reviews last chapter. 


	27. The fight, The loss, and the demisaiyan ...

^_^  
  
Did I just get the hurry up?  
  
Me?  
  
Heh  
  
Funniest thing that happened all day  
  
Yet again I apologise for the lateness of my updates, and for the next ten weeks I won't have time again 'cos school's just started it's fourth term and I got to do well, but on weekends I'll try to get the chapters done.  
  
Oh and whoever asked for Goten to be in the story more, I forgot who wrote that.. This is for you.  
  
Anyway, I'm not that good at writing fight scenes, but I shall try.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: DOES ANY1 REALLY THINK I OWN THIS DRAGONBALLZ?! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO, I DON'T  
  
Chapter 24 The fight, the loss, and the little demi-saiyan who looks like him  
  
  
  
The air was thick with tension.  
  
It was almost visible.  
  
Gohan was standing in the air, his battle glow alight.  
  
The humans on the ground were confused, wondering who this glowing being was, and if he was good or evil.  
  
Even though Gohan's thoughts were mainly fixed on his 'ex-father' the thought of humans being absolutely pathetic and dependent on lies.  
  
The thought made his smirk grow, and he cursed the fact that he was half- human.  
  
  
  
**On the ground**  
  
Chaos was everywhere.  
  
All around the globe, people were demanding answers, panicking, praying, and the like.  
  
Most faces would look towards the saviour of Earth, the man who defeated the awful Cell monster, Hercule.  
  
But it appeared that he to had disappeared of the face of the planet to.  
  
Everyone feared that something had killed him, perhaps the reason that the angels were here had disposed of him.  
  
And this just added to the turmoil.  
  
But there was one person at least who wouldn't take this sitting down.  
  
She was young.  
  
She was female.  
  
She was Hercule's daughter.  
  
She was Videl.  
  
  
  
As soon as she had heard that her father could not be found for unexplained reasons, she had immediately set off to the scene where the small army had been seen, and where the angels currently floated.  
  
  
  
**Capsule Corporation**  
  
"Trunks where's Veggie?"  
  
"I thought he told you not to call him that."  
  
"Well he's not here to hit me on the head, so I think I can get away with it."  
  
"You're evil Goten."  
  
"I am not, you take that back." The three-year-old launched himself at the purple haired youth.  
  
The two rolled on the ground for a while, eventually Goten with all his rage pinned Trunks beneath him. "TAKE IT BACK TRUNKS!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Fine, just get off me." Goten inched off.  
  
"You're not evil Goten, I'm sorry I said that."  
  
"Good, 'cos evil's not good."  
  
Trunks looked at Goten with his 'what and idiot look' "Goten, that's exactly the point, evil is the opposite of good."  
  
Goten smiled.  
  
"Where's Dad anyway?" Trunks asked, he knew his mother was in her laboratory, but where his father was, was a complete mystery to him.  
  
"Well why don't we go find him?"  
  
"How are we going to do that?"  
  
"I don't know, don't you know how to track energy?"  
  
Trunks blinked in amazement, miracles could happen, so Goten could have a good idea.  
  
"I'm just going to write a note to tell Mum that we've gone to find Dad, and that we'll be back." Trunks said matter-of-factly, as he scribbled down on a piece of paper in his messy four-year-old-genius handwriting.  
  
Goten jumped from foot to foot, "Come on Trunks."  
  
"Finished, lets go."  
  
Goten and Trunks powered up as much as they were able and blasted out the wall literally.  
  
  
  
**Wherever Krillin is at** (* * Equals thoughts)  
  
*Aw man can why can't someone else sense energy other then me, that's huge, I mean Vegeta's there.and GOKU!  
  
What's Goku doing here?!  
  
And who's the bad guy?  
  
And is that Goten and Trunks racing towards them?!  
  
Man this is not my day  
  
I just know I'm going to get my butt kicked, I just know it.*  
  
**Back to Gohan, Goku and Vegeta**  
  
  
  
"You won't hurt us, you don't have it in you." Goku said to Gohan.  
  
"I have more in me than you'll ever now, because as of now your lives are officially forfeit, and you won't know much more after that."  
  
With this Gohan flew forward both arms outstretched like a birds wings.  
  
Both Goku and Vegeta were caught offguard and the force of Gohan's forearms colliding with their necks sent them plummeting to the ground.  
  
Their bodies created large craters in the concrete of the street.  
  
Puny earth creatures.a.k.a humans screamed and ran; though some stood transfixed.  
  
It was now obvious that this glowing being was not on their side.  
  
The man with the halo and Vegeta stood up not hurt at all.  
  
Their energy flared up around them and they launched back into the sky.  
  
Videl had landed on the scene, and to most people this was a relief.  
  
It meant that some order of sanity was going to be restored to their existence.  
  
She clambered out of her bright yellow ugly plane thing, and was greeted by many individuals.  
  
She looked towards the sky, there three flame covered people floated.  
  
Suddenly the blue flamed and the Red flame suddenly turned gold.  
  
All Videl could say was "The gold fighters."  
  
She immediately got back into her plane, and took to the air; she wanted a closer look at these fighters and their tricks.  
  
She circled around the fighters; they weren't too fussed, for they were concentrating on each other, and one more Arial vehicle wasn't going to hurt them.  
  
Videl gazed at these fighters.  
  
Their stance she had to admit was flawless; even she could see that.  
  
But something about them struck her suspicious, especially the younger one, the one with the crown.  
  
Suddenly it hit her.  
  
IT WAS GOHAN!  
  
She'd heard the rumours that gold fighters had turned up at the highschool, and it had been Gohan, and one of these others, but why were they fighting?  
  
  
  
Gohan smirked "Your power has grown, both of you, but unfortunately for you, so has mine."  
  
He clenched his hands, and yelled.  
  
Suddenly a whole heap of wind swirled, and light flashed.  
  
No one could see what was happening, and everyone, excluding Vegeta and Goku, on the ground and in the air were being knocked around by the force of the wind.  
  
The helicopters and planes alike were out of control, crashing into each other.  
  
They all hit the ground.  
  
Debris and bodies were everywhere, and Videl was right in the thick of it.  
  
She was motionless a large gash on her head.  
  
As were everyone else, but with differing injuries.  
  
Gohan smirked a cocky grin.  
  
"You all ready?" Goku could only grimace and nod, he hated to do this.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and said, "Bring it." (A/N BRING IT ON STRIKES BACK! MUAHAHAHAHA ^_^)  
  
Gohan lunged forward one arm outstretched.  
  
Vegeta grabbed that limb and hurled him threw the air.  
  
Gohan flipped and turned before exerting his energy and making himself stop.  
  
He brought both hands forward and fired an individual blast from each towards each male in front of him.  
  
They both phased out and reappeared behind Gohan.  
  
Gohan turned blocked a hit aimed at him by Goku, and kneed Goku in the stomach.  
  
Vegeta caught him off guard and brought both arms down on his neck, putting a little energy attack into it at the same time.  
  
Gohan plummeted but recovered and flew up, he went straight for Vegeta, phased out right before he hit him, Vegeta turned expecting him to find him there, but all he got was a blast in the back from Gohan behind him  
  
Goku grabbed Gohan's foot and swung him around like a lasso and hurled him into a building, followed shortly by a energy blast.  
  
"Give up son, you can't win against both of us." Goku said.  
  
"You're not my father, and you underestimate me."  
  
Gohan's voice appeared to have come from in the building, but in reality he was throwing his voice.  
  
He was really up in the air, behind Vegeta and Goku.  
  
He formed a powerful energy ball in his hands and fired it, it split into two beams one heading for Goku and one heading for Vegeta.  
  
Goku turned.  
  
He didn't see the beam heading for him, but he saw the one heading for Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta look out!" He called.  
  
Vegeta saw an instant to late and covered his head with arms in a attempt to protect himself.  
  
The blast crashed into Vegeta hurling him into the pavement.  
  
The impact created a crater, and Vegeta's smoking body could be seen at the bottom of it.  
  
His spandex was shredded, and he had multiple cuts all over him.  
  
He was unconscious, and back in his normal not transformed state.  
  
  
  
Goku looked from the building where he presumed his son had been, and looked to the sky where Gohan hovered.  
  
He wondered how his son did that, he was secretly proud of his son for becoming so powerful, but not what he'd become.  
  
Then he caught sight of the bright energy that was heading towards him, and all he could do was attempt to protect himself.  
  
Goku joined Vegeta on the ground in the same state as he.  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled at his victory, he was a bit sore, but he'd live.  
  
Suddenly he heard his father's voice in his mind.  
  
'Son, it's time you came back to this dimension, we need to discuss what happened."  
  
Gohan thought back.  
  
"As you command father."  
  
And he vanished.  
  
  
  
Krillin arrived on the scene a few minutes after Gohan disappeared.  
  
The site was totalled.  
  
Craters were all around, in the buildings.  
  
Bodies were everywhere.  
  
  
  
Krillin held his breath.  
  
There was so much carnage.  
  
He felt for Goku and Vegeta's energy signal.  
  
They were both faint.  
  
He followed it to two craters that were close together.  
  
There his best friend, and ex-enemy lay unconscious.  
  
"Krillin!" A small voice called from behind him.  
  
Krillin turned to find Goten and Trunks flying up to him.  
  
"Hey guys, you want to give me a hand with your father's before the police and cleanup crews get here?"  
  
"Sure.." Trunks said.  
  
Goten looked confused.  
  
"Dads?"  
  
Krillin gave Goten a sympathetic look, he took one of Goten's hands and one of Trunks' and floated down with them into the crater where Goku lay.  
  
He released Goten's hand.  
  
Goten stared at the man in front of him who was on the ground.  
  
"He looks like me." He whispered.  
  
  
  
...  
  
and that's it for now.  
  
Next chapter Goten gets to talk to his father for the first time  
  
And I apologise if the fight scene wasn't very good, I don't write them a lot, and it's a lot harder when they're in the air.  
  
Heh ^_^  
  
Anyway review and I'll write more.Deal? 


	28. The only way

Yeah I know I took a long time writing this. but it's here so stop moaning at me at read.^_^ Thanx to everyone who reviewed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz in any way, unless you count the pictures on my wall. but knowing my luck then in some twisted way I don't own them either.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
It's the only way  
  
  
  
"That's probably because he's your Dad," Krillin said nicely, patting Goten on the head.  
  
Trunks walked up beside Goten, "So technically he doesn't look like you, but you look like him."  
  
Goten just glared at his friend.  
  
Krillin looked at the two boys beside him; they were so much like their fathers, yet so different.  
  
He also noted that Goku still had his halo, which was a sign that he wasn't alive.  
  
He also realised he had a splitting headache because he was trying to work out what was going on.  
  
"Trunks, Goten, do you think you can carry Vegeta back to Capsule Corporation."  
  
Trunks and Goten's face lit up.  
  
Krillin normally wouldn't have made them help. but they seemed eager and he had no other choice.  
  
Trunks walked over to his father and decided that even though he and Goten were half saiyan they wouldn't be able to carry Vegeta without a stretcher or something because they were too small, so Trunks went and fished a large piece of metal, presumably off one of the crashed helicopters, and pushed his father on it. He then grabbed one end, and motioned for Goten to grab the other.  
  
Krillin hoisted Goku up on one shoulder, and they were off.  
  
  
  
Goku opened his eyes, the room was fuzzy.  
  
But there was something heavy on his chest.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and came face to face with himself?  
  
Goku yelled in shock and sat up, the figure who was kneeling on his chest flipped backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Ow," a small voice whinged.  
  
Goku inched to the end of the bed and looked down curiously only to see a mini him staring up at him.  
  
Correction a younger him.  
  
"Kakarot," a voice rasped from the corner, "You're awake. YOU BAKA! HOW ON EARTH COULD A GOODY TWO SHOES LIKE YOU SIRE SUCH A FRICKIN EVIL CREATURE!"  
  
"Hey Gohan's not evil!" Goku protested," He's just."  
  
"Just what? On a psychopathic killing spree for an evil king?"  
  
Goku didn't know what to say, but Goten sure did.  
  
"STOP TALKING THAT WAY ABOUT MY BROTHER!" He stormed as he lunged on Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta sat up and caught the youngster by the foot and hung him upside down.  
  
"Your other spawn has the makings of a demon child to."  
  
"DO NOT!" an annoyed Goten said, still hanging from the limb in Vegeta's hand.  
  
"Vegeta there's a little me hanging from your hand," Goku said still a little groggy.  
  
"That explains why he looks like you."  
  
Goku stared at the little boy, "put him down Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta scowled and did so.  
  
Goten smacked Vegeta and then ran over to Goku's bed.  
  
Goku looked at Goten "What's your name?"  
  
Goten smiled, "I'm Goten."  
  
Goku climbed off the bed and crouched beside Goten, "I'm Goku."  
  
"You're my Daddy?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I'm your Dad."  
  
Goku was caught off guard as Goten hurled himself into Goku's arms.  
  
He was pushed back onto the floor.  
  
They both smiled, and Goku started tickling Goten.  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
"As much as I hate to break up this little happy love fest, I think we should discuss this whole evil thing Kakarot, namely your son."  
  
Goku's face grew stern, "There's a lot to it to that, what about the King, Gohan spoke off."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
Goku picked Goten up under one arm and stood up.  
  
"Goten you go and play with Trunks okay?"  
  
"But I want to help Gohan."  
  
"No buts." Goku set Goten down outside the door and closed it.  
  
Goten frowned, no matter what his Dad said he was going to help his brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kakarot, your son I believe had fallen pray to Lord Shoytrig, one of the most fabled beings in creation.  
  
"How do you know, about Shoytrig?"  
  
"It's legend I've heard before in space, about a Lord who resides in another dimension and controls the masses of horrible soldiers in his army."  
  
"But this is Earth, what's a space legend got to do with Earth?"  
  
"Kakarot he doesn't live on earth, he lives in another dimension, there just happen to be gates here. Gates that gave him access to one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Lord Shoytrig would be the space equivalent of the Earth Boogieman, children fear the things they are told about him, parents tell their offspring that Lord Shoytrig shall take you away and make you a monster soldier, but Shoytrig has enough of those weaklings, what he always wanted was an heir. That's what Gohan is now, an heir to the empire of Lord Shoytrig.  
  
"Gohan wouldn't do that."  
  
"Yes he would, he was depressed when he was taken was he not? So his judgement would have been out of whack, and his thirst for revenge high, and he's powerful, the perfect leader. He has his own free will, except for if Lord Shoytrig wants him to do something, then he becomes a puppet."  
  
"That's terrible."  
  
"The bands he had on his wrist cat as communication between he and his adoptive father, and they're Shoytrig's source to control him. I've seen pictures of them before, on temple walls, right before I decimated planets. Gohan is evil, that's all there is to it."  
  
"What are we going to do Vegeta?"  
  
"I have a plan, but everything has to go right, or we're all in trouble."  
  
"Let's hear it."  
  
"Gohan offered me a position, a chance to join he and his 'father', I could take him up on that, and then you could follow me to a gate to another dimension."  
  
"We couldn't sense Gohan."  
  
"True, I know, the woman, she has these devices which can be tracked, I shall embed one in my skin, and then you shall be able to track it."  
  
"It's too risky Vegeta."  
  
"It's the only way."  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood in an abandoned wasteland, his arms in the air.  
  
There was no one for miles, he and Goku had checked that.  
  
Goku was currently at Capsule Corporation with a radar to track the piece of metal that Vegeta had pushed through the skin on his stomach. "Gohan, I want to talk to you!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Gohan you son of a suicidal bitch (a/n sorry I had to bring that up again) get your ass here and face me like the bucket of bile you are."  
  
The wind picked up, and there was a flash, and Gohan stood before him, his teeth bared.  
  
"Gohan, I wanted your attention, it's not nice to ignore people."  
  
"What do you want Vegeta."  
  
"I want to join you, I'm sick of the charade of my niceness, I want to feel the exhilaration of evil. I want to feel the thrill of the kill. I want to return to my hold life."  
  
Gohan scowled.  
  
"Where's Goku? He's got to be here somewhere, you're up to something."  
  
"How should I know where that Baka is? Am I his keeper? Search for his energy."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes, keeping all of his senses open incase of a sneak attack.  
  
He felt his father, miles away, at capsule corps.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes, "what can you do to prove to me that you really want to join?"  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Take me with you to see your father, no one can track me, we couldn't follow you, I put my self in your mercy."  
  
"You are either very foolish or very brave Vegeta, it is hard to decide which."  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"So we got a deal?"  
  
"Let's do it Vegeta." They both took to the air.  
  
  
  
Goku watched the radar intently, Vegeta was moving at incredible speed.  
  
Then the signal stopped.  
  
Goku scribbled down the co-ordinates, then Vegeta disappeared.  
  
Goku now knew where the doorway was.  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched a Gohan removed a couple of boxes from by an alley wall, and a door opened.  
  
Gohan walked through it.  
  
  
  
Vegeta followed.  
  
  
  
So did Goten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
I know it sucked  
  
But review any way.  
  
Thanks 


	29. Where the Hfil is Goten?

Umm ok I know excuses suck, I had writers block, my dad wouldn't let me on the computer for over an hour so I couldn't think properly on how to write this, it was my sisters birthday, and I had other things on my mind.  
  
Anyway I dedicate this to Jane, stupid baka broke her heart, grr. She needs to feel special right now.  
  
Um I'd like to say read my friend Melanie's fic, its called Sympathy for the Devil, It's a really cool story. Look up Melanie in the authors find thingy..it will come up with a list, it's near the bottom I think..I'll post the link next chapter.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Where the Hfil is Goten?  
  
  
  
Trunks sat in front of his personal television, watching the cleanup at the helicopter graveyard, as it had been dubbed.  
  
He would laughing at the ridiculous claims of saviour angels and evil children, if he hadn't have know that his family and his best friends family were involved in this.  
  
The fact that Gohan was behind it didn't help either.  
  
He watched as a bloody Videl (A/N Sounds like a cocktail or something) was pulled from the rubble.  
  
Yet again he would have laughed at this, 'cos that stuck up Hercule got on his nerves and any offspring of his must be just as bad as him.  
  
He wished he could talk to someone about this, but he couldn't find Goten.  
  
Gohan was evil.  
  
His mother was busy.  
  
His father had left in a hurry with orders to stay there.  
  
Goku had left shortly afterwards in a flurry of paper.  
  
He was seemingly alone.  
  
Suddenly a realisation hit him.  
  
THEY TOOK GOTEN OUT FOR ICE CREAM AND THEY DIDN'T WANT HIM TO COME! HOW DARE THEY!  
  
Trunks stood up in a huff.  
  
Well he would go tell them what he thought of them.  
  
  
  
Goten rolled behind a pillar.  
  
He had absolutely no idea where he was, he was lost.  
  
He had seen Gohan for a little bit, but then he'd lost him.  
  
Goten found it hard to believe that he hadn't been detected.  
  
He had watched the grownups perform a search on the area where Vegeta waited for Gohan.  
  
And he supposed it was just luck that at that point of time he had been playing with a giant lizard that he had named Fluffball.  
  
Vegeta and co. had simply assumed that the life force/ energy reading came from that incredibly huge lizard and left it at that.  
  
Goten had never realised how close he had come to getting caught.  
  
When it had come to following Veggie and big brother, it had been simply carelessness on the older twos parts that didn't keep Goten from staying behind.  
  
They had been so caught up in what they were doing, they failed to notice a slightly large power level following them.  
  
He'd been slightly disgusted when they had landed in a alley, they were all sorts of germy wermys it there. But he risked getting sick for the sake of his big bro.  
  
But the vortex had almost made him wet his pants.  
  
And now he was cowering behind a pillar, watching an army troop past.  
  
Their chant hurt his small ears.  
  
The words the spoke, were not decent for any being, let along one under 5.  
  
He wanted his brother, he wanted to go home.  
  
He knew that it wasn't safe to start crying, but what comes naturally to a 3-year-old, can't be stopped.  
  
Goten burst into a flood of salty tears.  
  
  
  
Gohan led Vegeta towards the throne room.  
  
He swept along confidently.  
  
This was his domain, his rules.  
  
Vegeta followed behind him, alert, watching.  
  
Gohan pushed open a pair of double doors.  
  
Revealing a magnificently furnished room, and a figure on a throne.  
  
Gohan bowed respectfully.  
  
"Father, I have brought you Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, also an incredibly powerful warrior, I have struck a bargain of alliance with him, which he has accepted."  
  
Lord Shoytrig sat up straight, smiling slightly, looking at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta fidgeted slightly under Lord Shoytrig's gaze.  
  
He was not feared for no reason this ruler.  
  
He was down right scary.  
  
His gaze made you feel like he could read your soul.  
  
The playful look on his face made him look like he would squash you like a bug in an instant.  
  
  
  
A sound reached Gohan's ears.  
  
It sounded familiar.  
  
Almost like..Goten..crying.  
  
But Goten wasn't here.  
  
He couldn't be.  
  
But Gohan had this sneaking suspicion that he was.  
  
For as evil as Gohan was, he still had a soft spot in his icy heart for his little brother.  
  
Gohan bowed again.  
  
"Father, I fear I must depart, for I have forgotten urgent business."  
  
Lord Shoytrig waved a hand in dismissal, his eyes still firmly locked on Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you Father, may your meeting be eventful." Gohan said leaving the room in a bowed position.  
  
He sprinted down the hall.  
  
He had to find Goten.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it was short, but I felt the need to update.  
  
Review ppl. 


	30. Inner Conflict

Alright, quite a few times I've been asked to write longer chapters which I am going to attempt to do with this one and maybe the next, depends on how I'm feeling. ^_^  
  
Anyway I'm a bit confused how this story is turning out, don't look at me like that, I know I'm the one writing it, but it's taken a few unexpected turns. Which I've picked up from reviews and stuff like that.  
  
So yeah don't rush me cos I've had to replot this, I know it's a pain that I update like once every 2 weeks, and when I do the chapters are only like 3 pages long. But I'm trying; my life's just a bit hectic at the moment, oh for the days of piece and quiet.  
  
Last chapter I promised I would post the link for my friend Melanie's story. It's called Sympathy for the Devil, it's really cool. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1030250  
  
And here's the link to my friend Jane's story. It's called Broken World, it's a T/P. Really sweet. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=865734  
  
Thanx again for the reviews, and keep 'em coming.  
  
Anyway with that out of the way, I will start with this chapter.  
  
Chapter 27 Inner conflict.  
  
Trunks stared wordlessly at the exterior of his house.  
  
He felt proud of what he's done in a twisted kind of way.  
  
He'd always been known for his pranks and his sense of humour.  
  
The house was coated in all different flavours of ice cream, which was slowly melting and curdling.  
  
The interior wasn't much better.  
  
Every room had it's own layer of Ice cream, every drawer was full of it.  
  
All boots, shoes, pants and undergarments had been filled with the freezing dessert.  
  
The gravity room was packed full of it, when the airlock was opened, ice cream would flood everywhere, on the most likely individual, his father.  
  
Eventually the dessert would curdle, and it would pong like off milk, but that was all part of the plan.  
  
It was an extremely hot day, so he presumed that the curdling and melting would happen faster, he also counted on the fact that his mother and grandfather would be too tied up with what they were doing to emerge from their laboratory. His grandmother was also on holiday, which was a bonus.  
  
Trunks was sure that this would teach those backstabbers not to take him out for ice cream.  
  
He couldn't wait to see the expression on their faces when they returned.  
  
Trunks could be so evil sometimes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten shivered as a pair of extremely grotesque feet made their way towards him.  
  
Of course the feet were attached to a being, but Goten was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped round his knees, rocking back and forth, and the feet were all he could see.  
  
And the feet alone was enough to scare him.  
  
They were a hideous black, the toenails an unhealthy snot green.  
  
At uneven intervals, pieces of flesh would break away from the foot, and fall to the ground.  
  
The smell was unbearable, it was like something had died, rolled in waste, then decided to go for a swim in some fish guts to the power of about one million.  
  
It was seemingly impossible for a single entity to smell that bad, yet here it was reeking away like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Goten gagged, he wanted to throw up.  
  
Then the hand reached for him.  
  
The hand was just as bad as the foot, if not worse, and it was so sooo close that Goten had wanted to.  
  
But who would want to touch something as repulsive as that.  
  
The skin was also black, and seemed to have an oily burnt fish kind of look to it.  
  
It was flaking in places, just like the foot.  
  
But it seemed this.thing, had needed stitches recently for there was quite large pieces of wire threaded through the skin in parts.  
  
The wounds didn't look to healthy either, some were oozing pus, others just looked an angry red, all had a awful almond smell about them, like gangrene.  
  
It lifted Goten into the air by the back of his orange and blue uniform, just like Dad used to wear Gohan used to say.  
  
And imagine how Goten felt when this horribly repulsive, grotesque being wrinkled his nose in disgust at the site of half-saiyan boy.  
  
Goten didn't appreciate that very much.  
  
He opened his mouth to protest and say how much cuter he was then this hideous thing, when he got a good look at the creatures face, and it's bad breath zoomed down his windpipe.  
  
Its face was puckered in places, like it had multiple mouths that were sucking on lemons.  
  
It had large goggle eyes, which seemed to stick out from its head.  
  
The skin on its face was black to, peeling and oily.  
  
No hair graced the top of its head.  
  
Goten strongly suspected that no hair could grow in those bad conditions.  
  
Goten's last thought before he blacked out was.  
  
'He could do with a bath and a good moisturise.' Goten had obviously been hanging around Bulma a bit too much.  
  
  
  
'STUPID WALL,' Goku cursed mentally, there had to be a hidden entrance around here somewhere.  
  
Goku ran his callused hands over the surface of the brick wall, hoping to find something.  
  
He must have brushed it accidentally, 'cos all of a sudden a bright swirling light appeared where his hands were roaming, and he was sucked into the unknown.  
  
  
  
If anyone said the Prince of all Saiyans did not scare easy, then you were probably right, but the being in front of him was making quake ever so slightly in his Saiyan armour boots.  
  
Here he was in front of the dreaded Lord Shoytrig, about to sell his soul.  
  
The plan wasn't supposed to go that far, but that baka Kakarot hadn't showed up yet.  
  
The best course of action was to maintain their roles, until everyone was in position.  
  
  
  
Lord Shoytrig stared down at the prince he could smell fear.  
  
After having this choice of occupation for so long, it was hard not to notice the subtle changes in a person's mood  
  
He could sense the hidden energy flowing off of Vegeta,  
  
He smiled to himself; 'indeed this one was powerful.'  
  
The smile made Vegeta more edgy.  
  
But there was one fact that was bothering him, Gohan had come back alone from that other dimension and had made no reference to anyone wanting to assist or join him.  
  
Then he'd left in an awful hurry insisting that someone was going to die, and came back with this being.  
  
He cleared his voice and Vegeta stiffened, not much, but it was there.  
  
"Vegeta," Lord Shoytrig said with a peculiar accent, which made his name sound like Fej-ee-te. "You have obviously heard of me before, for you are scared, I can see it in your posture, your eyes, on your skin, I can smell it."  
  
Vegeta remained silent.  
  
"Vegeta, where have you heard of me before?"  
  
Vegeta knew he'd half to answer a direct question, and opened his mouth to do so, hoping his voice wouldn't crack with fear.  
  
"In the dimension that I come from, you are the most feared nightmare among children.  
  
Those tales are fed to children to keep them from doing stupid things.  
  
You are like a bad tale.  
  
And I would have just left it at that, a tale, if I had not seen the origins of that tale.  
  
Your army does not do a very tidy job, they leave survivors, and lucky for you, the survivors are often considered insane. But there are drawings of your armies, hoards of demons that wipe life from planets that have gateways. Your troops speak of the ultimate evil that leads them. You. And then these rumours get turned into tales."  
  
Lord Shoytrig nodded. It made sense.  
  
"Well then someone will have to change that then, but I suppose it has its uses, people being afraid of me of course."  
  
Vegeta remained quiet.  
  
"Now Vegeta, answer me this, When did my heir put the question to you about joining me?"  
  
"When he first led the armies on earth."  
  
"And what took you so long to make up your mind?"  
  
"When I realised that his power was greater than mine, and that I and the forces of good could not win. Then I went and reconsidered where I stood in the world, what I had, what I didn't. And I realised that I have power, but no ambition, no path to follow. My talents were wasted."  
  
"Ah, and what do feel you can offer me?"  
  
"Power."  
  
"I have all the power I need."  
  
"But not the brains, not saying that you aren't intelligent, I don't doubt that, just that one ruler over millions and billions of half-wits is greatly outnumbered."  
  
"So you are saying what? That you could be beneficial?"  
  
Vegeta remained quiet; he had used this ploy a few times in his life. Give a question to someone common, and hear their opinion.  
  
Unfortunately they couldn't win either way, if they said yes, they would be killed for thinking too highly of themselves.  
  
If they said no, then they would be killed for they were worth nothing.  
  
Lord Shoytrig smiled.  
  
"Indeed you are smart, and would make a worthy leader for my armies, kind of like those human Colonels."  
  
Vegeta blanched, he was digging himself a deep hole indeed.  
  
  
  
Goku stood stationary against a wall his head peering down a corridor that branched off from where he was. He had been forced to dispose of several guards already.  
  
They security here was tight.  
  
But this corridor was clear.  
  
Goku darted quickly into another hollow, to wait.  
  
  
  
Gohan had been racing as fast as he could towards the sound of the crying.  
  
He needed to make sure it wasn't Goten.  
  
But what scared him more, was when he stopped crying.  
  
It wasn't gradually snuffling to a halt.  
  
It was bawling, then it said something, and then it was quiet.  
  
Gohan couldn't live with himself if it was Goten, and if he had been killed.  
  
He tore down a corridor, one after the other.  
  
  
  
Goku raised one eyebrow, a trait more known to Vegeta.  
  
He had just seen Gohan.  
  
  
  
Chichi was causing havoc in heaven.  
  
"WHERE'S MY HUSBAND!?" Was heard continuously throughout the next dimension.  
  
She had let him out of her sight for one minute, to check on their children, and he had disappeared, TYPICAL!  
  
It was just like Goku.  
  
Now she out of her mind with worry, she had died to be with her husband. It had been a hard choice, her husband, or sons?  
  
Her love for her childhood sweet heart had won over, and now she didn't know where he was.  
  
It hurt so much.  
  
  
  
Gohan rounded the final corner, and the sight he had been dreading met him.  
  
Some hideous creature, presumably one that was in his father's armies, held a pale Goten by the back of his gi.  
  
Gohan, who had seen some pretty gruesome things in his life, thought this creature was too ugly to live.  
  
And adding to the fact, his brother looked dead.  
  
And the thought that came into Gohan's head, was that this.. This THING had killed him.  
  
His blood boiled.  
  
He lunged forward, actually dreading making contact with it, but savouring the fact that he would end its hideous life, and avenge his brother.  
  
Gohan's hand was stretched out flat, much like how Piccolo had been going to kill him when he, Piccolo, had been pretending to serve Garlic Jr.  
  
The fingertips of Gohan's hand plunged through its neck, and out the other side.  
  
Dark blood squirted from around Gohan's arm, which was half buried in the creature.  
  
The creature's large bug-like eyes rolled back in its head, and Gohan withdrew his arm.  
  
It slumped to the floor with a sickening thud, and Gohan disintegrated it with a simple energy ball.  
  
  
  
When the thing had fallen, it had dropped Goten.  
  
Goten was lying on the ground, his arms and legs sprawled in all directions.  
  
He was too pale to be alive.  
  
Gohan reached out the opposite hand; the one that wasn't all bloodied up by his attack, and touched his brother's face.  
  
It was ice cold.  
  
Gohan knelt, and pulled his brother's body towards him.  
  
He placed Goten's head on his lap, and stroked his black hair.  
  
Goku stood round the corner watching his two sons, Gohan looked so sad.  
  
Goten looked so pale.  
  
Then Gohan pulled Goten on his lap.  
  
And Goku smiled in spite of the apparent tragedy, Gohan still cared.  
  
  
  
Gohan stared at Goten.  
  
He had been too late.  
  
Too late to save his brother.  
  
Too late to keep him alive.  
  
Goten had never done anything wrong, he didn't deserve this.  
  
Gohan had a sneaking suspicion that Goten had followed him and Vegeta.  
  
Although how, he had no idea.  
  
He would have come to help his brother.  
  
It was Gohan's fault.  
  
It was always his fault.  
  
He didn't try hard enough.  
  
A single tear slipped down Gohan's dirty cheek, which was partially covered in the creature's blood from when it had spluttered.  
  
It made a wet track down his face and dripped on Goten's upturned face, on one of his closed eyelids.  
  
This broke the dam, and suddenly Gohan started bawling.  
  
Hundreds of tears wet his face, and sprinkled his brother's.  
  
Gohan moved a lock of hair from on Goten's face.  
  
He leaned over, "I'm so sorry kid," and kissed his brother on the forehead.  
  
An apology goodbye.  
  
  
  
Sniffle. That was sad. And it was only a bit longer, 7 pages I think. But thank you for reading, now you can review if you see fit. And I'll keep writing. 


	31. Broken Bonds

Guess what? This is an update. Aren't I nice? Anyway, I kinda got stuck for a while, I mean man the story line is getting more complicated. O and I was also throwing a hissy fit about not being able to go on the net for as long as I wanted so I deleted all my files, including all me Redirection files. ^_^ Smart isn't I? Lol Well anyway, without any further ado, I give you chapter 31  
  
Chapter 31 Broken Bonds  
  
Time is funny thing, it flies when you are having fun, and crawls when you want something to be over. Gohan had lost his sense of time as he sat rocking his brother on the cold marble floor. He had passed his crying stage, it had been years since he had cried, and he was currently in shock. How could his little brother be dead? What happened to Gohan always being there for his brother?  
  
"It should have been you!" Gohan's mind screamed at him, "It should have been you!"  
  
The heat from Goten's body was almost gone, pushing Gohan further toward despair.  
It was his entire fault, ALL HIS FAULT!  
No, that wasn't true, it was his entire fault.  
  
This would have never happened if Lord Shoytrig's minion hadn't approached him.  
  
It wasn't Gohan's fault, IT WAS SHOYTRIG'S FAULT!  
  
Gohan centred his mind on that one thought.  
  
That one thought that was going to get him the revenge for taking advantage of Gohan's depressedness, and the thought that was going to allow him to avenge his brother.  
  
Gohan stood up, his brother's body cradled in his arms.  
  
Staring at the fallen warrior, Gohan spoke aloud.  
  
"I may be the prince of dark, but nobody fucks with my little brother, Nobody!"  
  
His anger resonated from the walls of marble.  
  
And for the first time, in a long period, Gohan wasn't the prince of dark.  
  
He pushed through the barrier he had known so long ago, when he was fighting Cell, to super saiyan two, making the light from his transformation seem like it was showing his love for his deceased brother.  
  
His hate filled eyes turned towards the direction of the throne room.  
  
"A life for a life." Gohan whispered before launching himself in that direction, his brother in his arms.  
***  
Vegeta stood on the hard floor of the throne room, staring at the creature that was practically going to steal his soul.  
  
"What do I have to do with this new position?" Vegeta said, stalling as much as possible.  
  
"Be a boss of hundreds of followers, second only to me and my son."  
  
"There must be a catch, nobody offers power like that without some sort of payment."  
  
"Ah yes, payment." Lord Shoytrig paused, his head tilted to one side, mocking Vegeta with the fact that he didn't need to think about this "payment".  
  
"There will be no payment." Shoytrig stated.  
"You lie."  
"Do I? Look around you Vegeta, I have built my empire out of my power, those who have dared to oppose me have become dusts in the wind. I need no payment, all I need is your pledge of loyalty."  
  
Vegeta's time had run out.  
"Yes or no Vegeta, my patience grows thin."  
"Yes, Lord Shoytrig, I shall lead your armies."  
"Good Saiyan." Lord Shoytrig cooed sounding too much like Frieza for Vegeta's liking.  
Suddenly the air was filled with humming as metal rings whizzed through the air and attached themselves to Vegeta's arms, legs, and neck.  
  
The rings were similar to those that adorned Gohan's body, except they were undecorated, smooth and flashed an angry red every few minutes.  
  
"Oh, one more thing Vegeta, you don't mind if I take your self control do you?" Lord Shoytrig's laughter echoed in the vast chamber.  
***  
Goku followed his son at a distance, towards the throne room.  
  
Gohan seemed different to him, like there had been a sudden change in the tide of emotions inside Gohan and now his long hidden care had surfaced, driving him to battle.  
Yes, Gohan was different.  
  
Gohan was so different, that Goku was sure that when the time came, that father and son would fight side by side again, like all those years ago.  
  
***  
Gohan burst through the throne room doors, snarling.  
The look on his face betraying his disgust of the creature that lounged on the throne.  
  
"Ah my son, so good of you to join me."  
  
Gohan seethed, and just glared in the ruler's direction.  
"What? No greeting for you father."  
  
"Father," Gohan spat with bitterness, "It is your men that slaughtered my brother where he stood."  
  
"Your old life should mean nothing to you now Gohan." Lord Shoytrig said idly.  
  
"It didn't, but they had no right to kill my brother."  
"He was trespassing." Lord Shoytrig stated.  
  
Gohan bared his teeth.  
  
"Thinking of fighting me are you? Tsk tsk my boy, you should know better than that."  
Using his energy Gohan levitated his brother's tiny body to the side of the room out of harms way, falling to notice the shallow rising of his brother chest.  
  
"You and me, NOW!" Gohan bellowed.  
  
"You think it is that easy don't you?" Shoytrig said with a flick of his wrist.  
  
Blue pain shot through Gohan's body and the words of Lord Shoytrig came back to him.  
  
***  
  
"The one thing I didn't mention, is that you become my puppet. You will have your own free will unless I command you otherwise."  
  
***  
  
"Oh yes my son, YOU ARE MINE! AND YOU WILL BE MINE FOREVER!" Lord Shoytrig screamed in a type of maniacal ecstasy.  
Gohan gritted his teeth, fighting the pain that washed through him.  
"No," he said quietly. "No! I will not belong to you!"  
  
The bands snapped off his arms, and his crown vanished from his head.  
"I am my own man, I am Gohan Son, I am the avenger of my fallen brother, I am your fate."  
Lord Shoytrig's eyes widened a tad, "I admit, you surprise me Gohan, no one has ever removed my rings of control before, but what a pity that it is you that shall meet your demise here, and not me, as you intended."  
  
Lord Shoytrig snapped his fingers, and a dark faced Vegeta stepped out from behind the throne.  
"Unlike your rings Gohan, these give me full control of Vegeta, he IS mine, and he WILL do my bidding, and MY bidding is to KILL YOU!"  
Vegeta snarled, just as Goku appeared in the room next to Gohan.  
"We fight, together." Goku said addressing Gohan.  
  
"You forgive me?" Gohan said not looking at his father.  
  
"There was nothing to forgive."  
  
The silence between the two told even the dumbest of spectators that the relationship between the two was on the mend.  
"Vegeta attack!"  
  
The Saiyan Prince leapt into the air and Gohan and Goku moved into identical stances, each mirroring each other, side by side, their hands out prepared for anything that came their way.  
***  
  
I know it's short but at least it's an update. 


	32. How the mighty hath fallen

Well, like usual, I took forever to update, and like usual, most of you are just glad I did.  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated, my life's just a bit hectic at the moment, so you'll have to excuse me.  
  
Anywho, this is chapter 32.  
***  
  
Chapter 32  
  
How the mighty hath fallen  
  
***  
The Saiyan prince leapt through the air, launching himself towards the awaiting father and son.  
  
His teeth were bared, his eyes were flashing hatred, but in his mind, there was nothing, nothing that was Prince Vegeta.  
Most parts of his personality had been replaced; there was only the order that Shoytrig had given him, resounding in his head, which had been through so much. All morals and lessons, experiences and feelings were forgotten. Only the basics remained, names, places, attacks, and the knowledge that this was him, that he, Prince Vegeta, had progressed back to the killer that had originally met Goku on Earth.  
  
Vegeta was now just a mindless tool.  
***  
Gohan stood, for the first time in years by his true father, taking in his surroundings, all the while, his gaze fixed on Shoytrig.  
  
"Dad, can you handle Vegeta? I want Shoytrig." Gohan spoke quickly and seriously.  
  
"When haven't I been able to?" Goku said, the trace of a smile on his face, before it was replaced by the more serious look that the Goku who only appeared to do battle wore.  
Gohan nodded, and the second before Vegeta reached them, Goku spoke to Gohan from his heart, "Be careful, I'm not going to loose you to someone like this."  
  
That was the last sentiment before the battle truly began.  
  
***  
  
Gohan took off towards the throne where Shoytrig was perched.  
  
Goku met Vegeta head on, by grasping his hands with his own to stop any energy attacks or punches being thrown, he powered up so till his hair went golden in the easy recognisable transformation to super Saiyan.  
One thing that Goku noticed, Vegeta hadn't gone super Saiyan, it seemed that he didn't even know he was a super Saiyan.  
Vegeta simply kicked out and let his foot collide with Goku's stomach.  
Goku brought his knee up and rammed it into the same spot that Vegeta had hit him on the Princes body, then let go off Vegeta's hands, rolled away and fired a simple energy ball at Vegeta.  
Vegeta only needed a split second to recover from Goku's assault, and Goku's roll provided that, so he nimbly dodged the energy ball, and threw one of his own, which hit Goku's crossed arms.  
  
The smoke only took a second to clear, but it was obvious that the attack didn't hurt Goku at all.  
"How 'bout we stop clowning around Kakarot? Why don't you just roll over and die all ready, you know you won't win."  
  
"This isn't you Vegeta, fight it, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"This is me you fool, who else would it be?"  
  
"No, the Vegeta I know changed, he has a family now, he isn't the creature he used to be."  
"Creature? Was that how you saw me? A creature? Trust me Kakarot, I am much more than a creature, I'm your worst nightmare." Vegeta roared leaping forth, his eyes wide with the prospect of battle.  
***  
Gohan walked straight for the seemingly unconcerned Shoytrig, who just sat in his throne, watching the young demi-saiyan approach him.  
  
"This ends here and now!" Gohan said calmly as he grew closer to the thing he intended to kill.  
"It will never end Gohan, as long as children's nightmares exist, as long as negative energy, fear, hate, and pain exist, so shall I, I am eternal."  
"Eternal, nothing is eternal except for those which are untainted, and those are memories. Everything passes on, and as long as they remembered they are eternal, but you, you shall not be remembered, you will just be ashes in the wind."  
'No my dear boy, I will live on, for you shall never get close enough to kill me."  
The leader snapped his fingers, and some of his subjects appeared, almost like magic.  
  
"To get to me Gohan, you will have to go through these," he said gesturing to his subjects, "and trust me, I can call double what you destroy."  
  
On an unspoken command, the dozen or so things he had summoned leapt for Gohan.  
The half Saiyan was able to fend some of them off, but these creatures had no weaknesses, they just kept coming.  
When they were destroyed, out of their ashes grew two more.  
Every blow they landed on him seemed to drain his energy.  
Eventually he was overwhelmed.  
  
One creature on each side of him, picked him up by an arm each, and forced him to look at Lord Shoytrig through hooded eyes behind his golden hair.  
"How the mighty hath fallen," Shoytrig taunted.  
Gohan growled.  
"What, you just expected to waltz up here, and kill me? You're more naive than I first thought. You think my empire is just for show? That it's made up of luck and paper? No Gohan, I worked for this, I AM STRONG! I have subjects who will literally die for me. And what do you have? A father who even if he does beat Vegeta, will return to the after life, a dead brother, and some golden hair. Look on the bright side though, at least your whole family will be DEAD!"  
Gohan tore his eyes away from Shoytrig to the seemingly unmoving body of his brother.  
  
"Do you think death matters Shoytrig? Do you think I care if I die? My life is inconsequential, but NOBODY messes with my brother." As he said this, Gohan released his energy that he had gathered during the speech Lord Shoytrig had given.  
It instantly obliterated the subjects of Shoytrig around him, reducing them to nothing; there was not enough for them to come back from.  
Before Shoytrig could get any more subjects to fight for him, Gohan was in front of him.  
Shoytrig soon found himself being held up by the front of his shirt, with a snarling demi-Saiyan standing over him.  
  
"Never again," Gohan whispered threateningly, before blasting both Shoytrig's hands to smithereens so he couldn't click for help.  
He dumped Shoytrig on the floor, and stepped a pace away from him.  
  
Gohan watched him squirm, pushing himself up with bleeding stumps, so he was on his knees, his clothes soaked in his own blood.  
Gohan crouched down, so he was more Shoytrig's height, "How the mighty hath fallen." He whispered, a disgusted look on his face.  
***  
Ok, that was short, but I'm getting there, there's probably like 10 chapters maximum left in this story, I've even got the ending sorted, but hey I lot can happen in 10 chapters (that's an estimation) So keep reading. 


End file.
